Sweet Temptation
by sakura26
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una adolescente que se ha pasado la vida en diversos hogares adoptivos y orfanatos ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus nuevos padres adoptivos sean Ino y Sasuke Uchiha? No es correcto tener estos pensamientos ¡maldita sea ella es mi hija!—Adoptiva—
1. Propuesta

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sasuke.

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

**Summary****: **Sakura Haruno es una adolescente que se ha pasado la vida en diversos hogares adoptivos y orfanatos

¿Qué sucederá cuando sus nuevos padres adoptivos sean Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha?

"No es correcto tener estos pensamientos ¡maldita sea ella es mi hija! —_Adoptiva_—_"_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

—Debes estar bromeando— _dijo Sasuke exasperado_

— ¿Por qué amor? Acaso no te parece maravilloso? — respondió _su mujer emocionada._

— ¿Maravilloso? Lo siento Ino. Puedo amarte mucho, pero esto es demasiado. Tienes que estar loca si piensas que aceptaré lo que me pides.

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, sabes que es lo que más deseo. Mi sueño es ser madre y Dios no me otorgó la facultad de serlo, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos da ahora?

— Hmp, te dije que lo intentaríamos. Existen muchos tratamientos para solucionar esto. Sin embargo ¿no crees que te estás apresurando un poco?

Por todos los cielos ¡Tengo recién veinticinco años! Soy demasiado joven para ser padre.

— ¡Sasuke-kun tenemos la misma edad! Además piénsalo, si aceptas no tendrías que pasar por la etapa de los biberones y los pañales.

La chica de la que te hablo ya es adolescente. Ella ha sufrido mucho amor. Además piensa, nosotros nos casamos jóvenes. ¡Seríamos unos padres geniales! ¿Te imaginas los tres como una hermosa familia en una tarde de películas? — _en ese momento Sasuke sintió pena por su esposa, el había sido testigo de las innumerables noches que ella se durmió ahogando sollozos cada vez que los test de embarazo resultaban negativos. _

El sabía de primera fuente cuanto sufrían ambos con esto, pero aquello no era suficiente para tomar tan descomunal decisión.

— Aún así. Yo entiendo que te tomes muy enserio las cosas del trabajo y todo eso, pero no por el hecho de que seas asistente social vas a poder salvar el mundo. Además, somos jóvenes, no quiero compartirte.

— ¡Jesús! ¡No me digas que estás celoso de una niña! Sasuke no me vas a perder, son cariños distintos amor. Por favor. —_ al verla tan ensimismada y abrumada optó por darle chance, mal que mal. ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_Ambos tenían un trabajo estable y abundantes entradas de dinero. Tenían amor de sobra para la muchachita._

_¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

— Está bien, está bien. Iniciaremos los papeles la próxima semana y me presentarás a la muchachita.

— Esa "muchachita" como le llamas tú, será tu futura hija Sasuke y tiene nombre y apellido, Sakura Haruno. Aunque luego de que la adopción se haga efectiva pasará a llamarse Sakura Uchiha.

Debes ser amable y respetuoso con la criatura ¿está bien?

La pobre se ha pasado dieciséis años de su vida en diferentes hogares adoptivos y orfanatos, no pidas que se fíe de ti tan pronto. A mí me costó ocho meses ganarme su confianza.

— Como tú quieras. Yo haré lo que te haga feliz.

— Esto no se trata solo de mi Sasuke. Es sobre ambos ¡seremos padres!

¿Acaso no te emociona? _— en realidad le alegraba la noticia, pero claro que él no iba a mostrar la misma efusiva felicidad que demostraba su esposa .Sin embargo Sasuke opto por asentir y besar a su mujer con infinita ternura. _

Sabía que se les venía una difícil tarea. Mal que mal nadie dijo que ser padre fuese fácil.


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_** ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura.

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18) **_

_**Primeras Impresiones**_

Debía reconocer que no era una persona fácil de tratar. La verdad es que no esperaba nada de nadie, es por eso que cuando vio llegar a esa chica sólo unos años mayor que ella con las "nobles intenciones" de ayudarla no dio crédito a sus palabras.

La chica le hablaba durante horas, mientras ella se limitaba a responder de mala gana en monosílabos.

Se distraía observando su hermoso cabello de un deslumbrante rubio dorado.

¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en un lugar como este?

Con ese andar tan distinguido y más propio de una modelo que de una asistente social no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacía aquí, le parecía que lo más propio para una mujer como ella sería una pasarela, pero un orfanato claramente no le resultaba compatible con su perfil.

Pero Ino no se dio por vencida, pese a su falta de interés continuó visitándole todas las semanas.

¿Por qué perdía su tiempo conmigo? Le preguntó Sakura

La respuesta que le dio aquella vez Sakura no la creyó en absoluto.

Ino dijo "porque me importas", ocho meses atrás la adolescente había estallado en carcajadas. Sin embargo hoy se encontraba preparando sus cosas para partir rumbo a un nuevo hogar, uno de entre tantos. Nunca le había interesado el hecho de tener una nueva familia, _familia…_ que hermosa palabra para un conjunto de géneros tan artificial. Pensaba la muchacha,

Sakura no esperaba nada de la bondadosa joven. Sin embargo en su corazón sabía muy bien que en Ino tenía una persona en quien en verdad se podía confiar, era increíble, pero pese a ser tan joven Sakura la veía más como a una madre que como el prototipo de una hermana mayor. Tal vez sea por que confió ella en Sakura antes de que ella lo hiciese en Ino, quizás fue porque le abrió las puertas de su vida y su intimidad al hablarle de su ferviente deseo de ser madre, de las dificultades que esto le había traído, la chica en realidad no lo sabía. El caso era que tenía la certeza de que Ino era una gran persona, de buenos sentimiento y tenía la tranquilidad de poderse fiar de ella.

Esa sensación de seguridad y confort que la inundaba cada vez que le avisaban de sus visitas eran tan nuevas para ella como lo sería emprender el viaje hacia una nueva travesía, partir de cero… otra vez.

Sólo esperaba no defraudarla, quería demostrarle que podía ser alguien en la vida, que simplemente le habían faltado las oportunidades. Ya que cuando ingresó a la secundaría tenía calificaciones que la destacaban del resto.

Si no terminó el instituto fue sólo producto de circunstancias que no valía la pena recordar.

Lo que más lograba reconfortarla era el hecho de que sin siquiera entender del todo el porqué Ino confiaba ciegamente en ella, le tenía fe. Cosa que nunca alguien antes le tuvo, nadie daba un solo centavo por ella, entonces de pronto aparece Ino como un ángel en su vida dándole no solo la oportunidad de optar a una mejor educación, sino que ahora también le abre las puertas de su vida. ¡Demonios quería adoptarla! Repetía Sakura una y otra vez sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio adopta a una adolescente de diecisiete años?

Todo mundo optaba por los niños más pequeños, siempre dejaban a los mayores para el final, y el tiempo nunca fue justo, pasaba si dar tregua hasta que ya no existía retorno posible y las oportunidades de optar a un hogar se volvían tan escasas como alcanzar la felicidad misma.

Un golpe en la puerta fue la señal de que ya venían por ella. Con los nervios a flor de piel se arregló nuevamente su cabello, necesitaba dar una buena impresión, como en cada ocasión en la que se le abrían las puertas de una casa.

Tomó su pequeño bolso en el que guardaba lo poco y nada que poseía y salió de esa habitación, con la esperanza de no volver jamás.

Pero esta vez tenía la seguridad de que de una forma u otra aquello se cumpliría.

Podría ser de la forma correcta, que le fuese bien en casa de Ino, que por arte de un milagro lograsen ser lo que se esperaba que fuesen, una familia… y pasar junto a ellos el resto de sus días, o…Simplemente podrían cansarse de ella como en tantos otras ocasiones en los lugares que había estado y terminaría por quedar en la calle, claro que la diferencia radicaba en que ahora estaba cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, en solo unos cuantos meses cumpliría sus tan ansiados dieciocho y podría valerse por sí misma, buscar un trabajo y de esa forma no se vería obligada a volver a ese horrible orfanato.

Se apresuró en bajar las viejas escaleras, las mismas que le vieron crecer y caer cientos de veces. Vagó con urgencia por los pasillos de aquel recinto con la esperanza de que esta fuese la última vez que recorría esos lugares.

Cuando al fin llegó a la salida, su vista se desvió en varias direcciones. Sin embargo en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Ino. Comenzó a desesperarse y justo en ese instante una voz increíblemente sensual le susurró al oído.

— Tú debes ser Sakura ¿o me equivoco? — _murmuró con ironía, pero a la vez con extremada dulzura. En ese segundo todo en cuanto podía pensar era en lo pasional y por sobre todo tentadoras que sonaban esas palabras brotando de esos labios con un timbre que a ella le pareció increíblemente varonil._

No pudo evitar cerrar nerviosamente sus ojos en cuanto su cálido aliento golpeó con fuerza la sensible piel de su cuello. No habían pasado cinco segundos, pero para ella ese momento se hizo eterno.

En cuanto se giró supo que estaba perdida, aquello iba a ser un desastre, un horrible, difícil e imposible futuro le esperaba si el joven que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada era quien pensaba ella que era…

Si al ver a Ino la primera vez le pareció que era hermosa, aquello no era nada en comparación al hombre que continuaba sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Él no podía ser su esposo, no, era imposible.

No existía un universo posible en que ella pudiese ver al dios griego que se encontraba frente a ella como un padre, padre… aquello se le antojó de lo más cómico en ese momento.

— No, no te equivocas. Y tú debes ser Sasuke ¿no?

— Hmp, si soy yo— dijo Sasuke serio ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a él. No supo bien como definir a aquello que le había ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás. Cuando vio bajar a hermosa muchacha.

Tal vez fue su actitud de timidez e inseguridad se dijo Sasuke, pero aún así nada era suficiente excusa para justificar que apenas la vio llegar se haya quedado embobado apreciando las curvas de la joven, ni mucho menos para acercarse por detrás, como un sigiloso cazador tras su presa, susurrándole al oído.

Más tarde Sasuke se había inventado una excusa poco creíble sobre aquello, simulando que quería asustarla, sorprenderla… Nunca está demás hacerse el gracioso con la recién llegada a la familia, familia… Sasuke tuvo que respirar una vez más antes de caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de presentarse ante su "hija" adoptiva, pero al fin y al cabo bajo los estatutos de la ley era su hija, de la peor forma posible, no solo le había susurrado al oído en tono seductor, sino que ahora acaba de besar la mano de la chica que se suponía debía ver con otros ojos, unos muy distintos a los que empleaba en este momento.

Porque claramente imaginarla sin ropa en diferentes lugares y posiciones mientras la hacía suya era por decirlo menos enfermizo e inmoral.

Era un hecho el futuro que le esperaba sería un infierno, debería de hacer algo al respecto, inventarse una escusa, hablar con Ino, no estaba seguro de que haría, pero haría algo y debía ser pronto, antes de que perdiese el control y se dejara llevar una vez más por ese hipnotizante aroma. Ese exquisito perfume olor a cerezas que destilaba Sakura, porque Sasuke ya se había perdido en él, sí que lo había hecho, en cuanto le susurró al oído no pudo evitar que su lado carnal brotase expulsando sobre la joven todo su aliento con la única intención de excitarla. Y lo había logrado, claro que él no tenía idea de aquello.

En cuanto Sasuke se presentó y tomó su mano para luego depositar un húmedo y candente beso sobre su a estas alturas temblorosa mano Sakura se maldijo internamente.

Aquello estaba mal, condenadamente mal.

— Entonces… ¿Debo llamarte papá? — preguntó incómoda Sakura y Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Hola… nuevamente actualizando, agradezco los review que me dejaron y repito nuevamente esta maravillosa historia no es mía si no de Cunning Angel quien me dio su autorización para adaptarla, me disculpo si así se hizo ver, pero ya aclarada las cosas agradezco a:

**marijf22****: **fuiste la primera en dejarme un review se agradece…espero que quede aclarada tú duda… esto es solo el principio...jejeje

**Tathu: **me encanta que te guste…a mí también me gusta, por eso decidí adaptarla… y por supuesto que el trama es genial, y esto es solo el principio ya viene lo mejor xD

Muchas gracias a todas… pero en este momento quiero dedicárselo en especial a mi querido país CHILE, el cual está pasando uno de los peores momento de su historia y justo en su bicentenario, me da pena ver cuanta destrucción y desolación dejo ese maldito terremoto; pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora lo único que queda es levantarse arriba Chile que Lo que no te mata, te fortalece.

Aquí en fanfiction hay muchas chilenas y si algunas de ellas sufrieron alguna desgracia por este horrible sismo de todo corazón les deseo mucha fuerza y esperanza, ya que yo tuve la suerte de vivir en el norte del país y por lo tanto acá no pasó nada.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Sakura26


	3. Conociéndonos

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_** ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18) **_

_**Conociéndonos**_

En cuanto Sasuke se presentó y tomó su mano para luego depositar un sonoro, húmedo y candente beso sobre su a estas alturas temblorosa mano, Sakura se maldijo internamente.

Aquello estaba mal, condenadamente mal.

— Entonces… ¿Debo llamarte papá? — preguntó incómoda Sakura, y Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Se quedó congelado en el lugar, pensando en que clase de respuesta podría darle.

Claramente jamás la vería como a una hija y estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a ser llamado como la muchacha le había sugerido.

— Preferiría que me llamases Sasuke— _respondió._

— Siendo honestos, creo que parezco más tu hermano mayor que tu padre—

Ninguno de los dos podría negar aquello. Jamás se verían como padre e hija.

Sakura se sentía cohibida ante la hambrienta mirada que le confería Sasuke, nunca antes prestó atención ante el deseo que se podía demostrar por medio de los ojos, y vaya que sabía de eso, pues a sus diecisiete años Sakura se había visto en más de una ocasión presa de lujuriosas e insinuantes miradas. Sin embargo, ahora no le parecía molesto en absoluto, por el contrario, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que a ella se le antojaba nueva y placentera ante el febril escrutinio de su padre adoptivo.

A ella no le pareció repulsivo, como el resto de los hombres mayores que solía acosarla, ni mucho menos insignificante, como cuando uno de sus compañeros del orfanato le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Sasuke le parecían increíblemente atrayentes, se sentía desnuda ante su atrevida mirada, pero aquello no importó, se le hacía de lo más exótico el rostro de aquel muchacho, sí, por que para ella era sólo un muchacho, al cual debería mantener alejado de sus más profundos deseos, ya que era el esposo de Ino, y sería también su padre adoptivo dentro de poco, ya que aún no estaban listos los papeles.

Sakura se corrigió mentalmente y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba errada; él no era un muchacho, era un hombre, uno insoportablemente hermoso y tentador, poseedor de la mirada más varonil y seductora que había visto, pero sobre todo prohibido, y ella debía convencerse de aquello.

— Podrías devolverme mi mano— pidió la chica con un hilo de voz, mientras Sasuke recién caía en la cuenta de que por estar devorando con sus ojos a la inocente criatura no había liberado el agarre sobre su muñeca.

— Sí, claro— respondió nervioso liberando a la joven enseguida.

A Sakura le enterneció en demasía verlo tan nervioso. Observar como se pasaba las manos por su cabello de forma frenética la hizo sentirse mal, y pensó en una forma de alivianar su carga.

— No hay problema— dijo ella, pero esta vez en un tono sereno y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke la oyese.

¿Cómo no prestarle atención? Si ahora era ella quien tomaba la mano de él y la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, infundiéndole confianza.

"Es tu hija" se repetía mentalmente Sasuke una y otra vez. El le sonrió de lado y sin soltar aún la mano de la joven se encaminó junto a ella hacia su volvo.

Soltar la mano de la chica dejó una sensación de vacío en Sasuke, pero era necesario para ingresar al vehículo. Sakura por su parte se sentía extraña, no entendía bien que acababa de ocurrir. O más bien, qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que la sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo no la había abandonado por un segundo.

Le había fascinado sentir la tersa piel de Sasuke ejerciendo presión sobre la suya, y en cuanto su manó abandonó la suya para abrirle la puerta del auto aquello le había causado un dolor casi físico.

¿Era posible que le gustase su padre adoptivo? Se preguntó mentalmente la joven, y decidió que era muy pronto para tener una respuesta.

Sasuke se había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces en los últimos diez minutos mientras manejaba, en los cuales ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a emitir palabra. Él incómodo silencio era dios y señor del ambiente, y aquello era incómodo pero soportable, no así mantener una conversación sin saltarle encima a su hija.

"_Esto de la paternidad me está enloqueciendo"_ se dijo Sasuke, al borde del colapso.

— ¿Disculpa? — _preguntó Sakura creyendo haber oído algo, mientras él se maldecía internamente por haber dicho eso en voz alta._

— Cuéntame acerca de ti— _pidió solemne, formando una media sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente para disfrazar el sórdido deseo que ardía en su interior._

— No lo sé, lo típico. Ya sabes, gustos musicales, hobbies... ¿Dejaste amigos allá, o tal vez algún novio? —_ lo último lo dijo en un tono irónico, intentando sonar calmado y objetivo. _Cómo si fuese la pregunta más común del universo, claro está que era pésimo en estas cosas. Ya que, en el fondo, él sabía que moriría de celos si su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

En ese instante no pudo evitar pensar que finalmente sería inevitable que la joven llegase a casa con un chico de la mano. Uno que, claramente, no sería él.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Darles mi bendición? — ante lo absurdo de su ocurrencia él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Sentada junto a él, Sakura lo observaba atónita, sin entender el porqué de su risa. Ni siquiera había respondido a su interrogante, por lo que no podía estar riéndose de ella.

Lo miró esperando una explicación ante su reacción, y una vez que la risa de él hubo cesado esperó una respuesta, pero está jamás llegó. Él se concentró en el camino, ignorando a la muchacha de forma magistral. Entonces, Sakura se dijo que en vista de que él no explicaba sus extrañas reacciones, ella no tenía porqué responder a sus preguntas.

Agradeció que su bolso fuera pequeño, ya que no se había visto en la obligación de guardarlo en el portaequipajes, y abrió con torpeza el cierre de este, sacando del interior un humilde reproductor de mp3, que no era un tributo a la actualidad, pero al menos cumplía su función a la perfección.

Con los audífonos puestos y la música a un volumen considerado, no tan fuerte para que no molestase a Sasuke ni tan bajo para que ella no lograse oír, se dejó guiar por las hermosas letras, y no fue hasta que un brusco tirón le arranco los audífonos de forma grosera que comprendió ya habían llegado.

Sasuke se maldijo por ser tan tosco, pero la indiferencia de la muchacha le volvía loco. Sobre todo el que no respondiese sus preguntas, pero de ahí a arrancar de una forma tan bruta los audífonos de la chica era demasiado. Y él lo supo al instante, lo que menos deseaba era ganarse su odio. Fue por eso que, al instante en el que Sakura le miró confundida por su brusca actitud, él posó con delicadeza su mano sobre su hermoso e inocente rostro, cuyo semblante representaba la pureza misma.

Ante tan repentinos cambios cientos de dudas acudieron a la mente de la chica. Sin embargo, el deseo pudo más que ella y se dejó llevar por lo que dictaminaba su cuerpo. No pensó en las consecuencias cuando sintió como las expertas manos de Sasuke acunaban su rostro con extremada delicadeza, ni supo qué hacer cuando él tomó una de sus manos y la enlazó con la suya. Sólo abrió sus ojos cuando le sintió llevar ambas manos unidas a su boca, y depositó un tierno y dulce beso en ellas.

Ella lo observó asombrada, pero bastó escuchar como Ino los llamaba acercándose al auto para romper el ambiente creado.

Al segundo ambos soltaron sus manos, como si se repeliesen. Entonces, Sasuke comprendió que aquello era peor de lo que él pensaba, había descubierto que él no le era indiferente a ella, aquello lejos de hacerle sentir un pervertido o inmoral le llenó de una indecente alegría.

Se miraron a los ojos durante segundos, que tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke les parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente un suave golpe en la ventana les hizo reaccionar.

Sasuke bajó el vidrio con rapidez y antes de que lograse crear una mentira Sakura lo salvó.

— Ino. Que alegría verte al fin. Disculpa la tardanza, es que... ¡ni Sasuke-kun ni yo conseguíamos desenredar el maldito audífono! — dijo la muchacha en un tono demasiado creíble, mostrando el cable del aparato enredado de forma previsora en el asiento. Y observó con envidia como la hermosa mujer se asomaba por la ventana de Sasuke y depositaba un casto beso en los labios de él.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Ino escéptica, pero con la misma voz dulce que le había inspirado tanta confianza y lealtad. Lealtad, la misma que había sido quebrada en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre él esposo de esta.

— Pensé que estaría mejor así ¿No pretenderás que me diga papá, verdad? — respondió Sasuke más calmado y en un tono burlesco que logró convertir el tenso ambiente en una perfecta paz reinante.

Ino los observó apenada, la verdad es que por enfermizo que sonase ella había deseado que la chica la llamase mamá, era una adolescente, lo sabía, pero existían madres jóvenes. Bien lo sabía ella, que en su trabajo de asistente social había atendido a más de una chica con no más de doce años en estado de gestación avanzada.

Finalmente, la incómoda pareja salió del auto, ganándose ambos un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo por parte de una Ino muy emocionada e ilusionada.

Sus brillantes ojos azules delataban sin piedad las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la rubia había esperado demasiado por esto, al fin veía frente a ella su sueño hecho realidad. Esa familia que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, la familia que ella al igual que Sakura no tuvo.

La espera había valido la pena, ella se auto-convencía de eso a diario, a diferencia de lo que Sasuke pensara. Ella había adoptado a Sakura por más de una razón, y otra en su lugar hubiese optado por un recién nacido. Sin embargo, Ino sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era para los adolescentes del orfanato conseguir un hogar, el tiempo no era justo con ellos y las personas optaban por adoptar a los más pequeños. Dentro de poco Sakura alcanzaría la mayoría de edad e Ino no estaba segura de lo que pasaría con ella. Fue esta una de las principales razones que la incentivó a adquirir la custodia de la muchacha.

—Este será tu dormitorio— _dijo emocionada y casi dando saltitos, provocando que su platinada cabellera se moviesen al son de su vaivén._

Sakura no podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían, el cuarto era por decir poco hermoso, ni en las revistas viejas que les daban en el orfanato creyó ver nunca una imagen similar.

Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un tono blanco invierno, que a Sakura nunca le gustó ya que le recordaba a los hospitales. Sin embargo, esto se encontraba lejos de parecer un hospital.

Las hermosas cortinas verde esmeralda contrastaban a la perfección con las paredes y combinaban de manera pulcra con el edredón de la cama.

— Es precioso— dijo emocionada la adolescente mientras su vista se clavaba en la repisa. Una veintena de libros junto a media docena de cuadernos fue el broche de oro.

— Es más de lo que merezco— dijo Sakura antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, por que eso eran, lo sentía mucho por Ino, pero pese a que en algún momento la vio como madre hoy comprendía que era solo admiración. No se sentía capaz de que en algún momento esa palabra brotase de sus labios, no podría, no cuando eso significaba reconocer a Sasuke como su…

Ni siquiera se atrevía a evocar la palabra, se le revolvía el estómago y las nauseas la embargaban cada vez que meditaba sobre el asunto.

Sasuke observó encantado cada detalle de la inocente chica, y su pecho se infló cuando notó que su idea de poner libros en la habitación de la joven no había estado errada, muy por el contrario Sakura se había mostrado más que conforme con eso.

Finalmente, el joven matrimonio optó por salir de la habitación y darle a la recién llegada cierto tiempo de intimidad.

Mientras simulaba oír lo que Ino decía, Sasuke tomaba un café y no podía dejar de imaginar a Sakura de una forma que él sabía que era ilegal.

Finalmente, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito agudo. Al instante la pareja se levantó alarmada, corriendo a la habitación de la chica. Cuando entraron vieron a la chica con ambas manos tapando su boca. Y un rubor que a Sasuke le pareció una clara invitación a poseerla.

Finalmente, fue Ino quién terminó por comprender el motivo de tanto alboroto. Los ojos anegados de lágrimas finalmente dieron paso a un torrente de salinas muestras de emoción.

Sasuke moría de deseos por limpiar las hermosas gotas que surcaban el rostro de la joven, pero se contuvo. Obligó a su cuerpo a mantener la calma.

"La mente tiene control sobre la materia." — se repetía en la cabeza Sasuke una y otra vez.

Ino por su parte había corrido a envolver a la chica en sus brazos.

— No debiste hacerlo— musitaba la chica contra su pecho, dejando su ropa notoriamente húmeda, pero a la dulce mujer no le importó. Continuó repartiendo tiernas caricias por su cabello.

— No debía, pero quise hacerlo. Una vez te dije que me importabas Sakura, eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará. — Finalmente, depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la chica y antes de acariciar con profundo cariño la mejilla de la joven le pidió a Sasuke que fuese a la cocina a por un vaso con agua para Sakura.

Una vez que Sasuke estuvo lejos, Ino habló.

— Sé que no querías que gastase, pero para mí no es un gasto Sakura, es una inversión.

Si tú eres feliz yo lo seré. La ropa que viste en el armario la escogí con ayuda de la hermana de Sasuke, Hinata, y estoy convencida de que se volverán grandes amigas.

Antes de que vuelva mi esposo quería decirte que dentro del cajón en el mueble pequeño al costado de la cama dejé algunos preservativos, ya que no sabía con exactitud si tenías novio o no. Sé que no se ve bien que la persona que se supone debe velar por tu seguridad te entregue condones, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sakura la observaba atónita, no sabía que hacer, nunca había pasado por una situación así, ya que nunca le habían dado la "charla". Ino lo entendió enseguida y sonrío con alivio.

— En fin, al parecer no los necesitarás. Que alegría equivocarme— _soltó finalmente la mujer entre risas y suspiros._

Cuando Sasuke llegó al dormitorio se encontró con ambas chicas revisando con evidente entusiasmo una tonelada de prendas de vestir esparcidas sobre la cama. Más tarde se lamentaría profundamente no haber desviado su vista hacia la ventana. Ya que casi por inercia sus ojos se posaron sobre una serie de sujetadores, pero fue uno verde esmeralda el que le hizo perder la compostura. Optó por entregar el vaso de agua a su mujer y partir a toda velocidad al baño... sí, aquello había sido una pésima idea.

¿Cómo demonios me saco a esa chica de la cabeza? — gimió Sasuke mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo. Intentó por medio de una ducha arrancar las imágenes que su pervertida mente no dejaba de crear. Pero haber visto ese sujetador había sido el inicio de su martirio. Ahora no dejaba de imaginarse la tersa piel de la chica provista de esa prenda, la exquisita textura de esta bendecida con esa atractiva tonalidad crema contrastando a la perfección con la libidinosa prenda verde.

Sus fantasías eran increíblemente detalladas, comenzaban en forma de alabanzas hacia dicha pieza, solo para después ser arrancada dejando a la vista dos cimas que Sasuke podía apostar que sabían tan sabrosas como lo serían sus labios.

Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna terminó por confirmar a Sasuke que la ducha no le había servido en absoluto. Ya no había dudas, estaba metido en un gran problema.

Holaa!!! Volvi…

Agradezco los review que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia recién ingrese a la U así que estoy recién adaptándome y esta pesado lo que se viene

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26

_FUERZA CHILE!!!_


	4. Caída

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_** ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias: **Ligero lime, AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

* * *

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18) **_

_**Caída**_

_Tema: Prohibida (Raúl)_

_Cuando la veo me falta el aliento_

_El corazón me delata._

.

_Será el embrujo de sus ojos negros_

_Pero esa niña me mata-_

_._

_No tiene perdón por ser como es_

_Por ser tan bonita esa mujer._

.

_Debería estar prohibida por como mira_

_Por su movimiento cuando camina_

_Es que no hay en el cielo una estrella_

_Que a su lado parezca más Sakura._

.

_Debería ser delito, ese tumbao_

_Que me tiene loco y enamorado_

_Debería no ser tan perfecta_

_Porque voy a perder la cabeza_

.

_Quiero decirle y nunca me atrevo_

_Que es que no vivo por verla_

.

_Cada mañana deseo un momento_

_Cuando ella pasa me vea_

.

_No tiene perdón por ser como es_

_Por ser tan bonita, esa mujer._

.

Si ella hubiese tenido alguna idea del peligro que representaba tomar una simple e inocente ducha definitivamente jamás lo hubiese siquiera intentado.

Sakura creyó que levantarse temprano sería provechoso para ella, de esa forma evitaría encontrarse con los integrantes de "su nueva familia" en el pasillo o en algún rincón de la casa. Además, la joven asumió que Ino y su esposo tendrían su propio baño, aquello era normal en las parejas ¿no?

Jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con Sasuke mientras salía de la ducha con el cuerpo humedecido y caliente, muy caliente.

¿Quién en su sano juicio madrugaría un día domingo? _Aparte de yo misma_ — pensó con sarcasmo.

Claramente hace unos pocos segundos la joven había encontrando respuesta a su interrogante…

Sakura no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cientos de miedos y dudas invadían su mente_-deseó que Sasuke estuviese a su lado para consolarla, e imaginó que al encontrarse envuelta en sus brazos nada podría dañarla- _al instante desechó esa idea_._

Él era su padre y era aberrante que sintiese aquellos deseos que hasta hace poco le parecían por completo ajenos a su persona. La adolescente se preguntaba como es que la mirada sensual y excitante que le había regalado Sasuke no la hacía sentir incomoda como con el resto de los hombres, muy por el contrario, la hacía saberse una mujer hermosa y deseable.

Una sensación de satisfacción la embargaba cada vez que advertía como los ojos de Sasuke le hacían el amor de la forma más sutil que una mujer pudiese siquiera llegar a soñar. La lujuria y deseo que destilaban esos orbes ónix sólo conseguían provocarla más. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero esto estaba mal. Era sucio y retorcido, pero aquello le agradaba, disfrutaba de lo prohibido más de lo que debería estar permitido. Se deleitaba fantaseando con el esposo de su amiga y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, o mejor dicho _no quería_.

Luego de horas de malogrado sueño ella optó por salir de su cama, tomó sus útiles de aseo y se encaminó hacia el baño, cuidando en todo momento de no emitir ruidos.

La casa se encontraba sumergida en una pacífica atmosfera, el cómodo y plácido silencio gobernaba en el ambiente. Aquello reconfortó a la joven, corroborando de ese modo la buena opción que había tomado al levantarse a esa hora.

Su pequeño pijama dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero aquello no le preocupó. De todas formas nadie la vería en esas fachas.

Cargó el pequeño neceser en el brazo opuesto en donde se encontraba la toalla y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño con la mano que le quedaba libre. Aquella acción fue, por decirlo, menos nefasta, ya que alguien se adelantó a sus intenciones y la abrió en su lugar.

Por un segundo ella creyó que respirar no era demasiado necesario. O al menos eso pensó Sasuke, ya que la joven no respiró por más segundos de lo que para un ser humano se considera normal. Sakura no podía apartar la mirada del torso descubierto de su padre adoptivo, era imposible desviar la vista de aquel hermoso y bien esculpido cuerpo; sin duda eso había sido más que suficiente para dejarla sin aire.

Él, por su parte, se maldijo por no haber advertido su presencia, pero muy en su interior se decía que aquello daba igual, que de haberlo sabido posiblemente hubiese salido desnudo y no cubierto por esa pequeña toalla, tan sólo para ver la reacción que hubiera tenido la inexperta muchacha, porque Sasuke podría apostar que la joven era virgen, y por muy retorcido que sonase, ese detalle sólo conseguía que él la desease más y más, como si aquello fuese humanamente posible.

El momento era increíblemente incómodo para ambos. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraban clavados en la perfecta V que se encontraba grabada en el pecaminoso cuerpo de su 'padre'. La diminuta toalla que utilizaba no servía de nada para ocultar su generosa y bien marcada musculatura, y la joven no puedo evitar preguntarse si debajo de esa minúscula prenda se escondía algo tan sublime como el resto de esa soberana anatomía. Él por su parte no podía evitar observar las_ sensuales y perfectamente esculpidas piernas_ de Sakura en contraste con ese corto y casi inexistente short que tenía por pijama, y mucho menos logró abstenerse de fantasear con los senos de su hija_-adoptiva-. _Sin embargo,_ no se le podía culpar. _

_El pijama de Sakura dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, su peto era recatado, había que admitirlo, pero no ayudaba en nada encontrársela en la mañana recién levantada, sobre todo por que a esas horas no utilizaba sujetador. Los erectos pezones de Sakura se marcaban de forma altanera, tentando al hombre con cada segundo que pasaba. _

_Aún a través de la tela, Sasuke podía apreciar el tentador rosado de esas preciosas cumbres. Él podía apostar que se encontraban duras, tan duras como cierta parte de su anatomía, que comenzaba a dolerle producto de la anticipación._

Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que eso era normal en una mujer. Su esposa también dormía sin sujetador, pero ahí recaía el problema. Sakura no era Ino, y Dios sabe que estaba lejos de serlo. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo a su esposa no había conseguido excitarlo por mucho que lo intentase la noche anterior.

"Hay visitas" — dijo Sasuke excusándose. Sin embargo, Ino estaba demasiado agotada por tantas emociones en el día que no tuvo ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para replicar. Sólo respondió que Sakura no era una visita, sino parte de la familia, y que ya era hora de comenzara a acostumbrarse.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para Sasuke, en verdad le costaba demasiado ver a Sakura como posible familia.

_¡Demonios! Ni siquiera podría verla como amiga_

_Esto está mal_ — se recriminaba Sasuke, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su fuero interno que Sakura era su hija_-hija adoptiva, _enfatizaba la parte menos noble de su conciencia- pero al fin y al cabo hija.

Sakura continuaba estática frente a la puerta del baño, y sabía que a estas alturas su rostro debería encontrarse de una tonalidad rojiza imposible. Sus débiles manos se aferraban al neceser con tanta fuerza que no tenía duda alguna de que se las había dañado.

Todo el cuerpo de la adolescente tembló cuando Sasuke sin siquiera darle tiempo para negarse o asentir, para escapar u optar por quedarse, se acercó peligrosamente hacia el delgado y abrumado cuerpo de la chica. Acorralándola contra la pared que delimitaba la puerta.

Nuevamente se maldijo, pero ahora ya era tarde.

_Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos_ — pensó Sasuke despreocupado. Ahora se encontraba demasiado concentrado en observar con minuciosidad cada detalle por insignificante que fuese de la chica que le hacía perder el juicio por completo, llevándolo de esa forma al borde de la locura.

La posición de ambos era por decirlo lo menos morbosa. Sakura permanecía presa en una esquina, entre la pared y la puerta del baño, formando de esa forma una perfecta L de la cual estaba consciente que le sería imposible escapar, sobre todo porque se encontraba acorralada por ambos brazos de su _"padre"._

_Enfermizo_ — era todo en cuanto podía pensar ella para catalogar tan inconcebible situación.

— Buenos días— susurró Sasuke en el oído de la joven causando que a esta el corazón se le detuviese al instante. Sakura sintió sus piernas más débiles que de costumbre.

_¿Qué diablos me está haciendo este hombre para conseguir perder toda defensa posible?_ — pensó la chica confundida. Se sentía molesta, sí, completamente airada, pero no con Sasuke... ese hombre no tenía culpa de ser _tan insoportablemente hermoso_. Ella estaba enfurecida consigo misma, por ser tan débil, por casi derretirse en sus brazos, por ser tan obvia y encontrarse tan dispuesta a entregarse al deseo.

_**Asco**_, aquel era sin duda alguna el sentimiento predominante en aquella guerra de emociones que se libraba en el interior de la chica. Asco por desear al hombre que se suponía ella debía admirar... tal vez esto último no fuese estrictamente necesario, pero ese hombre dentro de poco pasaría a ser su padre.

_¡Maldita sea, llevaríamos el mismo apellido!_ — se recriminaba la chica, odiándose a cada segundo y sintiendo profunda repugnancia por su persona al saberse perdidamente atraída por el hombre que pertenecía a la que antaño llamó _mejor amiga_.

El tibio aliento de Sasuke golpeando contra la sensible y cálida zona del cuello provocó que el resto de su cuerpo se tensara. Toda la piel de la joven fue presa de un nada sutil escalofrío. Toda su anatomía se encontraba alerta, ella sabía que todos sus sentidos estaban más agudos que de costumbre, y se temió lo peor. Le aterró la idea de que al más mínimo contacto o estímulo se abalanzase sobre los brazos del aquel joven que pese a que debía, no podría en ningún momento llegar a ver como lo que era, _su futuro padre_.

— Buenos días— respondió en un hilo de voz, rogando que sonase estable, finalmente imposible. No con el rostro de Sasuke a tan pocos centímetros del suyo, no con su boca exhalando aire caliente contra su piel. Pedirle a Sakura que consiguiese articular palabra era prácticamente imposible.

La chica no dejaba de preguntarse como es que Ino no aparecía por ningún sitio.

¿Dónde estaba su amiga cuando más la necesitaba? Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, la necesitaba, necesitaba que la salvaran de sí misma. De caer esclava de sus deseos, de rendirse ante el dulce semblante de Sasuke, quien la miraba con anhelo y devoción.

Ese hombre conseguiría enloquecerla si no ponía una barrera entre ambos, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, si cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, sus cuerpos se sentían atraídos como imanes. Sí, aquello era recíproco, ambos estaban conscientes del deseo y necesidad que compartían. _Una profunda y retorcida hambre por el otro_.

De pronto, los centímetros de distancia desaparecieron y se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de él- el mismo al que a estas alturas se le hacía condenadamente repulsivo llamarle padre-

Sasuke sintió que moriría de placer en cuanto sintió la angosta cintura de la adolescente descansar entre sus manos. Por un instante pensó que ella se encontraría a salvo entre sus brazos, pero al instante se retractó.

¿Cómo podría estarlo, si el mismo suponía el mayor peligro para la inexperta chica?

Los ojos de la adolescente se perdían en el glorioso torso de Sasuke, mientras él inhalaba el perfume de su piel. El momento era peligrosamente erótico y provocativo. Ambos tentaban a su suerte de forma descarada y egoísta, tanta despreocupación debería estar prohibida. Sakura no dejaba de observar las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por el cuerpo del joven, producto del reciente baño- el que no había servido en absoluto-. Sasuke pensaba seriamente en que necesitaba con suma urgencia una ducha fría, pero su cuerpo se negaba a liberar a la chica, y ella no daba indicio alguno de querer ser libre.

— ¿Dónde está Ino? — preguntó nerviosa. Sin embargo, fue demasiado obvio para Sasuke ver que detrás de esa mascara de fingida tranquilidad se escondían celos. A él le pareció de lo más cómico, por lo que no puedo contener una pequeña sonrisa ladina que afloró de sus labios, pero Sakura no lo vio, ya que el rostro de Sasuke continuaba escondido en su cuello, en una posición que a ambos se les antojaba de lo más cómoda.

—Salió — respondió con indiferencia, ya que no quería alivianar sus celos. No aún, 'ella se veía demasiado hermosa con el ceño fruncido' pensó el joven mientras sentía como la lujuria le invadía cada vez más. Finalmente optó por contarle, agradeciendo una infinidad que la noche anterior sonase el teléfono, ya que minutos antes él se había negado a cumplir sus obligaciones de esposo, alegando que había "visitas en casa". La realidad, aún así, era muy distinta; bien sabía Sasuke que su mujer no había conseguido excitarlo, y que el hecho de tener a la preciosa adolescente que dentro de poco pasaría a llevar su apellido-_muy a su pesar_- no ayudaba en nada a solucionar la situación.

— Ino no ha pasado la noche aquí. Tuvo una emergencia familiar — aclaró Sasuke y, al instante, Sakura sintió como una ola de placer la invadía.

Saber que Sasuke no había pasado la noche junto a Ino, su esposa, fue un verdadero bálsamo para la salud mental de la chica. Pese a que tenía claro que el hecho de que el matrimonio mantuviese relaciones sexuales era un hecho que no debía sorprenderla, no dejaba de causarle un dolor desgarrador. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta e insensata, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, no se le podía culpar por celar a Sasuke.

— Ah— fue todo lo que consiguió decir ella.

— Hmp— respondió Sasuke. Esto de usar monólogos se le hacía demasiado incómodo. Él era un hombre maduro, no estaba para jueguecitos ni frases inconclusas. Sin embargo, tenía claro que el momento no daba para más.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Ino cuando salió y me dejó sólo con ella?— se cuestionaba Sasuke.

Una cosa es que su relación se basara en la confianza, pero por todos los cielos, _él seguía siendo un hombre, y Sakura ya no era una niña. _

¡Demonios, tenía diecisiete años!

En cuanto Sasuke retiró su cabeza de la hendidura en el cuello de Sakura, la joven sintió como una ola de vació la inundaba. Al instante comenzó a extrañar la calidez que ese varonil cuerpo le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, todo aquello pasó a segundo plano en cuanto se vio perdida en ese mar oscuro.

Se sintió insignificante, y le pareció que los ojos de Sasuke opacarían al firmamento atiborrado de estrellas y luceros.

Él la observaba como queriendo oír algo de los labios de la chica. Ella no quiso ser quien arruinase el momento, por lo que intentó expresar por medio de palabras aquella conclusión a la que había llegado en los últimos minutos.

— Entonces, eso quiere decir...— intentó hablar la chica, pero Sasuke se sintió dueño de una seguridad que si bien era conocedor de poseerla, nunca la sintió tan enorme como ahora. Esa increíble confianza en sí mismo le hizo cometer un acto del que de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde.

— Sí pequeña, estamos solos— la interrumpió posando un dedo sobre su boca.

Al instante, su cuerpo preso del calor le indicó que estaba lejos de ser dueño de sus acciones. Esclavo de sus deseos, se acercó a la adolescente y con la mano izquierda envolvió su cintura, separándola de esa forma de la pared y provocando que la espalda de la muchacha se arquera de sorpresa y placer, mientras que con la derecha retiraba los mechones de cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, típicos de la mañana al recién despertarse.

— Sé que no te soy indiferente— susurró en su oído, y la joven no puedo reprimir el audible gemido que brotó de sus labios. Y aquello era completamente entendible, no era fácil resistirse a los impulsos de su cuerpo adolescente dominado por las hormonas, mucho menos cuando la placentera voz de Sasuke le advertía que estaba al tanto del efecto que provocaba en ella.

Sakura iba a replicar, en verdad quería hacerlo, lo deseaba, pero no tanto como el sentir los suaves y expertos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Fue por eso que no replicó cuando estos acariciaron el contorno de su boca. El encanto que emanaba de ellos era tal que la joven se sintió aterrada de volverse adicta a sus besos. Sasuke sintió como la joven se tensaba de repente, y creyendo que era por arrepentimiento y no por temor a ser dependiente de él se alejó. No lo suficiente para romper el beso del todo, pero si lo suficiente para sus labios sólo se rozasen.

Tal y como Sakura temía al instante se sintió prisionera de un dolor casi físico y en un gesto que a Sasuke se le antojó de lo más adorable frunció el ceño y con su boca formó un puchero involuntario, lo que a él le pareció tentador y sensual, demasiado para su propia seguridad.

Harta de la distancia impuesta por su padre adoptivo Sakura se puso de puntillas quedando no al nivel de él, pero si lo suficiente alta para apoderarse de sus labios.

_Y lo hizo..._

Se adueñó de los labios de un muy estupefacto Sasuke, no por que no lo desease ni creyese posible, sino por que jamás pensó que la chica lo besaría con tal ímpetu. Y bien sabía Sakura que aquello era tan nuevo para ella como lo estaba siendo para él. Esta hambre que comenzaba a experimentar no sólo por los labios del apuesto hombre, sino también por su cuerpo completo, la asustaba en la misma medida que le fascinaba.

Sasuke disfrutó de la exquisita e impetuosa forma en que los labios de Sakura capturaron los suyos. Disfrutaba en demasía de aquel beso, de seguro más de lo que debería estar permitido, pero en este instante a él no le interesaban las consecuencias de aquel encuentro. Más tarde había tiempo para arrepentimientos, dolor y culpa. Ahora no había espacio en su cabeza para pensar en Ino, no. Por ahora sólo era consciente de _cómo unos dulces labios succionaban con fervor los suyos._

Sasuke no pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que emergió de lo más hondo de su ser en cuanto sintió un leve mordisco en su boca. Lo intentó, ¡Dios sabe que trató!, pero la chica estaba volviéndole loco con las caricias que le otorgaba por medio de sus besos.

Fue entonces que se aventuró a profundizar el beso y con lentitud y ternura intentó introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la muchacha. Pero él no contaba con que la respuesta de ella sería tan eufórica. Ella al instante devoró su lengua, succionándola con los suaves labios que con orgullo poseía. Sakura disfruto del roce de ambas bocas y las caricias que sus lenguas se proporcionaban con soberbia.

Ella tuvo la osadía de dejar a sus manos recorrer con libertad la espalda de su hombre_- por que así comenzaba a verlo ella- _No era ya su padre adoptivo, ni el esposo de Ino. Al menos no ahora, que sabía que era ella quien deseaba.

Ella no cesaba de gemir su nombre y una sonrisa vanidosa se tatuó altanera en el rostro del chico. Saberse causante del placer de aquella mujer de ensueño le hacia sentirse un hombre pleno, y la satisfacción no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke liberó sus labios solo para comenzar a devorar su cuello. Sakura pensó que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a una vida así, mientras que por su parte él no dejaba de imaginar hasta donde serían capaces de llegar. Le fascinaba saber que era correspondido, obviamente no era consciente de las repercusiones que su irresponsabilidad traería, ninguno de los dos lo era. Sin embargo, el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal los sacó a ambos de su estado de ignorancia frente al mundo exterior.

Ambos cegados por el deseo al borde de ceder a sus más necesidades más carnales, claramente eran inconscientes de que existía un entorno, uno en el que Ino estaba muy cerca de sorprenderles si no reaccionaban a tiempo.

Uno al otro se observaron con cobardía y angustia al oír las llaves girando el cerrojo de la puerta de la sala. Se miraron por unos pocos segundos, pero aquello bastó para que uno le dijese al otro lo que necesitaba saber.

Había vergüenza, eso estaba claro, por el hecho de casi ser descubiertos, por el modo en el que se dieron las cosas, por que les había faltado la nada misma para hacer el amor ahí mismo. Había también pesar, sí, por que sabían que existía Ino; por parte de Sasuke era su joven esposa, una mujer dulce y enamorada, y por parte de Sakura era una excelente amiga, la única que tenía, honrada y bondadosa, y ella se sentía en deuda con ella. En ese momento ambos comprendieron que lo que había ocurrido estaba mal, sería un acuerdo mutuo guardar el secreto, pero sobre todo, lo que más les dolía a ambos es que no había una sola gota de arrepentimiento en ninguno de los involucrados y Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera de dudar de aquello ya que al instante sintió nuevamente los sensuales labios de su hombre posarse sobre los de ella.

— _Es un hecho, Sasuke está loco_— pensó Sakura mientras respondía gustosa el beso.

A ambos dejó de importarles el qué dirán... estaban demasiado sumergidos en esa atmósfera de placer otorgada por el otro. Nunca el egoísmo supo tan bien como ahora, jamás dañar fue más hermoso, tampoco se pensaron que herir fuera tan exquisito. Si, la traición sabía a gloria, _sobre todo si era en los brazos del otro_.

.

_Cuando la veo me falta el aliento_

_El corazón me delata._

.

_Será el embrujo de sus ojos negros_

_Pero esa niña me mata-_

_._

_No tiene perdón por ser como es_

_Por ser tan bonita esa mujer._

.

_Debería estar prohibida por como mira_

_Por su movimiento cuando camina_

_Es que no hay en el cielo una estrella_

_Que a su lado parezca más Sakura._

.

_Debería ser delito, ese tumbao_

_Que me tiene loco y enamorado_

_Debería no ser tan perfecta_

_Porque voy a perder la cabeza_

.

_Quiero decirle y nunca me atrevo_

_Que es que no vivo por verla_

.

_Cada mañana deseo un momento_

_Cuando ella pasa me vea_

.

_No tiene perdón por ser como es_

_Por ser tan bonita, esa mujer._

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_

HOLA!!! Actualizando como cada semana ya que los acostumbre a eso….

Antes de todo les quería agradecer a todos los review que me dejaron en el chapter pasado… no saben la felicidad que sentí al ver esos review y todas las personas que pusieron a la historia en alerta y en favoritos de verdad muchas gracias, inclusive alguien me puso como autora favorita

**Karina Natsumi : **muchas gracias por las alertas y el review besos

**Dika1990**: gracias por el review, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas y si tienes mas ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mandarme un lindo y hermoso comentario xD

**Gaby**: muchas gracias por el review espero que sigas la historia

Pero en especial a una personita que ha venido siguiendo la historia desde que empezó **SUMEBE de verdad gracias.**

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26

_FUERZA CHILE!!!_


	5. Desacierto

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_** ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias:** lime, AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**Desacierto**_

— _Es un hecho, Sasuke está loco_— pensó Sakura mientras respondía gustosa el beso.

A ambos dejó de importarles el qué dirán... estaban demasiado sumergidos en esa atmósfera de placer otorgada por el otro. Nunca el egoísmo supo tan bien como ahora, jamás dañar fue más hermoso, tampoco se pensaron que herir fuera tan exquisito.

Si, definitivamente la traición sabía a gloria, _sobre todo si era en los brazos del otro_.

Sasuke aumentó la presión contra el delicado cuerpo de la joven, provocando que el roce fuese tan sublime como él supuso que sería.

Todo su ser se encontraba en contacto, tocándose, probándose, sintiéndose.

Aún con el uso de las molestas prendas de vestir, pareciese que el departamento ardía en llamas. Obviamente serían las llamas del infierno, uno demasiado exquisito para rechazar la invitación, si tener a esa niña significaba pecar Sasuke no tendría que pensárselo dos veces.

A ninguno le importó el hecho de que la puerta se abriría en cualquier momento, aunque el molesto sonido de las llaves se los advirtiese segundo a segundo, tampoco repararon en que Sasuke era casado, ni les interesó que su esposa fuese la mejor amiga de Sakura, poco les interesaba que Sakura fuese la hija adoptiva y Sasuke fuera su padre.

Todo en cuanto podían pensar era en placer, en sus manos, sus rostros, pero sobre todo sus caderas y el exquisito de vaivén de estas al chocar. La fricción era dolorosamente placentera, sexo contra sexo, calor contra calor, fuego contra fuego.

Ambas piezas colisionando de forma gloriosa y sensual, peligrosamente sensual.

Claramente el fulgor de las hormonas adolescentes en contraste con la experiencia de un buen amante, era por decirlo menos intenso, provocando que ambos terminasen perdiendo el control por completo.

Para su fortuna o desdicha, tal vez salvándoles de cometer una locura o arruinándoles el momento, el entorno se encargo de matar la magia que había comenzado a inundar esa sexual atmósfera.

Finalmente la puerta del baño no soportó el peso de ambos y cedió, tampoco ayudó mucho que se encontrase solo junta y no cerrada del todo.

Ambos cayeron de forma brusca sobre el frío suelo. Justo en ese instante la puerta principal se abrió y el sonido de unos tacos sobre la fría baldosa anunció al recién llegado.

— ¿Sasuke? — llamó una voz dulce, mientras la desvergonzada pareja intentaba con esfuerzo sobrehumano recuperar el aliento.

_Mierda _— pensó Sasuke, maldiciéndose en su fuero interno por haber sido tan idiota y descuidado. Más les valía mantenerse en silencio si no quería que fuesen descubiertos.

Sakura sabía que a estas alturas su rostro se debería encontrar en una tonalidad escarlata, era lo mínimo que merecía dicho escenario. Se sentía avergonzada, era obvio, besarse con el esposo de Ino no era algo de lo que pudiese sentirse orgullosa, pero si lo estaba, y vaya que lo estaba. La satisfacción que le producía saberse deseada por un hombre como Sasuke superaba a la culpa y el remordimiento.

_Siempre he pensado en resto, es hora de que vele por mi propio bienestar_—se decía a sí misma la muchacha, con un enorme sentimiento de egoísmo bañando con soberbia su interior se giró y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento posó sus ojos sobre ese mar negro que albergaban los orbes del hombre que yacía sobre su cuerpo.

Shhh—dijo Sasuke, mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca en señal de guardar silencio.

— ¿Sasuke? — preguntaron otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta. Agudos pasos se hacían sentir, provenientes de la sala principal, justamente en dirección al baño, serían sorprendidos, solo milésimas de segundos la separaban de la verdad inminente.

De pronto la solución se reveló a la mente de la joven.

— Ya voy ¡Estoy tomando un baño!— respondió Sakura, ante la mirada atónita del nervioso y ahora asustado hombre. Ella no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió con coquetería e imitó su movimiento con el dedo, en expresión de permanecer en silencio.

— ¿Estás loca? — masculló irritado

— Supongo que debo estarlo, de otra manera no hubiera permitido que me besaras— contraatacó la adolescente.

— Tu sólo escóndete en la ducha yo haré el resto.

Sasuke admitió su derrota y con ira contenida y un punzante dolor en su cabeza_- y porqué no decirlo, también en otra parte de su anatomía. Una que se encontraba hinchada y ansiosa por la antelación-_ se introdujo por segunda vez en menos de una hora en aquel espacio que aún evidenciaba en sus trasparentes bordes el suceso recién vivido. Todos cuanto le rodeaba se encontraba cubierto por una delgada capa de vapor. Dejó su toalla puesta, ya que no hacia falta ducharse nuevamente- al menos no con agua tibia y saltó en su sitio cuando noto que una pequeña mano abría la puerta de vidrio, se obligó a si mismo a contener el gemido al imaginarse que la chica entraría a compartir la ducha con él.

— Sólo mojaré mi cabello, para darle más credibilidad al asunto. — musitó Sakura, tan bajo que llegó a dudar que Sasuke la oyese.

No se metió del todo a la ducha, sólo asomó la cabeza para que su cabello quedase empapado. Así no sería difícil hacer creer a la visitante que había estado tomando una ducha.

Demasiado rápido su pijama quedó en el suelo, pero Sasuke se lamentó su infortunio al no conseguir ver nada de ese joven y bien formando cuerpo, obviamente el hecho de que Sakura utilizase la toalla como un verdadero escudo no le hacían fácil su labor.

La pelirosa juntó sus prendas y se ciñó la toalla a su húmeda piel, desordenó un poco sus cabellos, lo que a estas alturas estaba demás, ya que la actividad anterior había hecho suficiente, sobre todo el rubor en su rostro. Definitivamente se veía acalorada, lástima que no fuese producto de la tibia ducha, sino que de una intensa sesión de besos, lamidas, roce y fricción con el esposo de su amiga.

Salió del baño no sin antes susurrar a su acompañante y cómplice un muy sensual "Yo me encargo". Dejando al hombre sumido en un estado que podría llamarse desesperación, el miedo la excitación y palabras de connotación sexual dichas en un tono de fingida inocencia no ayudaban en mucho a Sasuke, y como odió tener que usar su mano para descargar su tensión.

En cuando cerró la puerta tras de si Sakura soltó todo el aire de golpe.

_¡¿Pero que demonios me pasa?!_ — no comprendía de donde había venido toda esa ola de valentía. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde para comenzar a analizar los pros y los contras. Había dejado a Sasuke en el baño con la promesa de que ella se encargaría de todo.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, y no pasó por alto los ruidos que provenían de la cocina, se puso una camiseta sencilla y unos jeans y dejó su cabello suelto para que este se secase.

_Que comience la función…_

Contó hasta diez antes de encaminarse hacia al momento de la verdad- no pudo evitar pensar en la ultima palabra con una evidente nota de sarcasmo, puesto que este sería el único ingrediente del que estaría exento aquella conversación que se avecinaba.

Verdad…

— Hola— saludó con timidez, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. Examinando con extremada minuciosidad y porque no decirlo, también bastante nerviosismo, los detalles de la joven que se encontraba frente a ella, revolviendo con extremada concentración la taza rellena de café recién hervido.

— ¡Hola! disculpa por interrumpir tu baño— respondió la otra joven con una mueca que evidenciaba que en verdad lo sentía, pero que a la vez deja entrever la emoción que le producía conocerla al fin.

Sakura se rascó la cabeza en un acto reflejo producido por el nerviosismo.

Su vista se posó sobre los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Su cabello era largo, y estaba dotado de un intenso negro azabache en contraste con su pálida piel, le otorgaban un aspecto irreal.

— No hay problema, de todas formas ya había terminado.

— Oh, que alivio. La verdad no planeaba encontrarme contigo, es decir. Ino mencionó que ahora el número de habitantes en su hogar había aumentado en número, pero imaginé que por ser domingo preferirías dormir hasta tarde.

Sakura no supo bien el porqué, pero algo en su interior le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de simpatía y también un cierto grado de seguridad, extraño. Sobretodo para una criatura que todo cuanto conoce por concepto de "confianza" ha sido su asistente social, la joven e inexperta mujer que no superaba los veinticinco años de edad y que por el simple hecho de sentir cariño y a la vez una onda y egoísta necesidad por ser madre no encontró mejor solución que adoptar a una adolescente, una que resultó ser joven y hermosa, y para añadirle más leña al fuego, sólo pocos años menor que su esposo.

Sí, la situación no era la mejor…

— En el orfanato solían levantarnos temprano…— musitó indecisa, no sabiendo si hacía mal en revelar demasiada información. Sin embargo, aquello no la expondría demasiado, y de momento conseguiría desviar el tema, que era todo cuanto importaba por ahora.

Los ojos de la joven la miraban expectantes, Sakura no sabía que decir. No se atrevía a comenzar su mentira aún, ella quería que fuese la otra joven quien iniciase el tema.

_Mantén la calma _— se repetía en su mente como si de una mantra se tratase.

— Lo siento mucho— respondió la mujer, y al segundo la adolescente sintió dos delgados brazos ciñéndose en torno a su cuerpo. Aquello era extraño, endemoniadamente extraño, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, y sobre todo estaba convencida de que no las merecía.

¡Por todos los cielos! ella he estado al borde de perder su virginidad en los brazos de Sasuke, quien si mal no recordaba resultaba ser el hermoso, encantador, y sobre todo prohibido esposo de Ino, la mujer que le abrió las puertas de su hogar.

Sí, Sakura Haruno claramente no merecía tales consideraciones.

— Por cierto… soy Hinata Uchiha, hermana de Sasuke— dijo, separándose unos centímetros y clavando en ella todo el poder de sus ojos blancos.

_Con que la mirada intimidante viene de familia..._— pensó para sí mientras le regalaba a Hinata una dulce sonrisa. Definitivamente sería fácil llevarse bien con ella.

— Sakura Haruno, pero prefiero Sakura.

— ¡qué manera de hacerle honor a tu nombre!, y yo que pensé que Ino había exagerado. En verdad eres un hermoso cerezo, demasiado para tener unos padres tan jóvenes, sin mencionar lo atractivo que es mi hermano— se burló Hinata, obviamente lo decía todo a modo de bromas, pero para Sakura no había una sola gota de humor en aquello. ¿Cómo considerarlo gracioso cuando era la más horrenda de las verdades?

La chica se obligó a formar una sonrisita, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos. Fue un alivio que Hinata no lo notase, quien pese a ser tan perceptiva hasta el momento no sospechaba la aberrante situación que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

— Gracias. — respondió avergonzada, si el rubor en su rostro no era producto de la "ducha" que acababa de disfrutar, si había sido exquisito aquel encuentro, pero el rubor de ahora se debía a la vergüenza, al reconocimiento de una infamia. Sin embargo, Sakura debía admitir que hoy era su día de suerte, ya que Hinata interpreto su sonrojo como una respuesta ante su halago.

— No hay de que. Oye, ¿es idea mía o Sasuke no se encuentra en casa?, ya que dudo que se encuentre dormido, mi hermano no se levantaría tarde sabiendo que su mujer se encuentra lejos de casa pasando una situación familiar tan delicada.

El nudo en estómago de la chica se hizo más fuerte, y otra vez la culpa comenzó a carcomerla por dentro.

— Cuando me he levantado no había nadie en casa. Tal vez ha salido a comprar… ¿Piensas esperarlo? —preguntó con la esperanza de que la inesperada invitada optase por desistir, y nuevamente para la buena suerte de Sakura las cosas de mostraron a su favor.

— Muchas gracias cielo, pero debo irme, sólo vine por que Ino me encargó unos documentos.

¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, ten, estas son las llaves de Ino, me las entregó para que pudiese entrar, la verdad es que dudo mucho que llegue hoy, y te servirán en caso de que planees salir a tomar aire o quien sabe. Nunca están de más, por lo que veo que Sasuke no se encuentra, y no sabemos cuando planea volver. Quizás ya se haya ido a la casa de los padres de Ino, una razón más para entregártelas.

Sakura no supo que responder, guardó el metal brillante en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y acompañó a su pequeña acompañante hacia la puerta, a quien sólo le llevaba ventaja en unos pocos centímetros de altura, no demasiado, pero los necesarios para hacer perceptible esa diferencia. Por otra parte, en cuanto a la edad Sakura no podría asegurar lo mismo, ya que Hinata pese a su contextura menuda y frágil fácilmente podría tener unos veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos…

— Cariño, ha sido un gusto conocerte, pero me esperan en casa de los padres de Ino. Espero verte pronto y obviamente en mejores circunstancias. Cuando llegue el desaparecido de mi hermano dile que me llame, ¿Está bien? Aunque, puede que me lo encuentre por allí. ¡Nos vemos!

Un fuerte suspiro brotó de los labios de la joven. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la ahora cerrada puerta, la misma por la que hace unos pocos minutos había visto salir a Hinata, hermana de Sasuke, y por consecuencia cuñada de Ino.

¿En que clase de persona se había convertido? Una cosa era desear a Sasuke, aquello podría hasta cierto punto ser llamado normal, en vista de la imperante sensualidad y atractivo que desbordaba ese hombre, pero de ahí a hacer realidad sus fantasías con su demasiado dispuesto padre adoptivo existía una brecha enorme, una que con una imprudencia abismante ella se había atrevido a cruzar.

Demasiado pronto dos fuertes brazos se adueñaron de su angosta cintura, mandando al diablo todo indicio de razón.

— Al parecer te subestimé. Quizás debería dejar más a menudo las cosas en tus manos…

El jadeo en los labios de ella no se hizo esperar. Y los expertos labios del chico besando la piel expuesta de su cuello le dificultaban en demasía la ardua labor de respirar.

— Por favor— masculló en suplica. Él no comprendió el origen de sus palabras, por lo que se ciñó más al cuerpo de la chica y murmuró bajito.

— ¿Por favor qué? — sonrió contra la sensible piel de su oído.

— No vuelva a tocarme— gimió con su voz entrecortada. Al instante Sasuke sintió su piel palidecer, y el aire escapar de sus pulmones.

El peso de su conciencia comenzó a torturarle lentamente. Y no fue hasta que las palabras de la chica se adentraron de lleno en su ser que Sasuke comprendió la cabalidad las ultimas acciones que acababa de cometer.

Un abusador, un maldito enfermo y obsesionado acosador. Así es como se sentía Sasuke, ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que la chica se encerró en su cuarto. Él se encontraba demasiado concentrado en analizar la idiotez de la que había sido partícipe.

_¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es una adolescente, por todos los cielos_! — Sasuke no dejaba de maldecirse y recriminarse por la imprudencia de sus actos.

¡Obviamente iba a corresponder a mi beso dominada por sus hormonas adolescentes! — una sonrisa sardónica se tatuó en su rostro, sin un ápice de felicidad. Sasuke no sabia si la rabia se debía a su reprochable actitud, o al hecho de que Sakura le hubiese besado únicamente por "dejarse llevar por el momento".

Frustración, era la única palabra que él chico de cabellos azabaches conocía para catalogar su estado. Y tampoco es como si pudiese juzgar a la pelirosa, y no es como si tuviese intención o moral para hacerlo, mal que mal se suponía que el adulto aquí era él ¿no?

_¿Y qué si para ella no significó nada? —_ se cuestionaba Sasuke ya entrada la noche. Por que sí, habían pasado suficientes horas para ver caer a las profundas tinieblas bañar el cielo azul sin una pizca de piedad.

Tuvo que admitir que su ego se sintió herido cuando golpeo la puerta del dormitorio en donde residía la joven y esta no dio señales de vida.

Y el dolió el doble cuando comprobó que la bandeja que había dejado servida, con lo que se suponía sería "una cena decente" para la muchacha, había desaparecido. La punzada en su pecho no se hizo esperar, no es como si la quisiese, mal que mal ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que la conocía? Cuarenta y ocho horas. Sin embargo, pese a ser una niña caprichosa, dominada por sus hormonas e inconcebiblemente carente de todo atisbo de madurez- o de eso se intentaba convencer él- No había conseguido arrancar las sensuales imágenes de su mente.

No consiguió dejar pensar en la suavidad de su piel al entrar en contacto con sus manos, tampoco conseguía olvidar la dulzura de sus besos. Sus ojos, para Sasuke era dolorosamente imposible arrancar esa dulce mirada que destilaba dulzura, la dulzura del más delicado cerezo.

Sí, obviamente para Sasuke sí había significado algo, más que algo, lo había significado todo. Porque él no podía dejar de cuestionarse el futuro de su matrimonio, y _no es que fuese a dejar a Ino por una niña que recién venía apareciendo en su vida_, se decía él.

Pero, no podía dejar de pasar el hecho sustancial del asunto _¿Cómo era posible que por tan poco arriesgase tanto?_ Por que podrían culpar a la lujuria que envolvía la inmoral situación, podrían alegar que era normal, ella poseía un cuerpo que te invitaba a pecar, y sucesivamente se podrían enumerar cientos de excusas, pero pese a eso existía una única verdad ineludible.

Si estuviese enamorado, como había estado convencido de que lo estaba, jamás hubiese cedido tan rápido, así se hubiese encontrado a la mismísima Venus transitando desnuda en su cocina.

_**

* * *

**_

Holaa!!! Volvi… lamento el retraso…

Agradezco los review que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD

Además anuncio que si llegamos a las 20 review actualizo de una…

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia recién ingrese a la U así que estoy recién adaptándome y esta pesado lo que se viene

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26

_FUERZA CHILE!!!_


	6. Huellas

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_** ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias:** lime, AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_*******_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**Huellas**_

_._

_._

_¿Cómo era posible que por tan poco arriesgase tanto?_

.

Porque podrían culpar a la lujuria que envolvía la inmoral situación, podrían alegar que era normal, ella poseía un cuerpo que te invitaba a pecar, y sucesivamente se podrían enumerar cientos de excusas, pero pese a eso existía una única verdad ineludible.

Si estuviese enamorado, como había estado convencido de que lo estaba, jamás hubiese cedido tan rápido, así se hubiese encontrado a la mismísima Venus transitando desnuda en su cocina.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida— se maldecía internamente la muchacha. La vergüenza que sentía por su accionar no tenía punto de comparación. Acababa de traspasar la delgada línea imaginaria que separaba lo correcto de lo bueno. Porque sentir las expertas manos de aquel joven era mucho más que bueno, era grato y placentero, más no correcto.

¿Qué pensará de mí en este instante? — se lamentaba Sakura. Sus vidriosos ojos se encontraban adoloridos de tanto llorar.

Una súbita melancolía la invadió cuando recordó como el tibio aliento de Sasuke le golpeó de lleno en el cuello al segundo de que Hinata había abandonado la morada. Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad resistirse a aquel monumento a la hermosura, lozano y glorioso. Sin embargo, lo hizo, no por ella claro está, si fuese por pensar en sí mismo hace horas que se hubiese entregado a los deseos que dictaba su cuerpo.

Esta vez, se trataba de un tema de lealtad, debía de pensar en Ino, la dulce mujer que le abrió las puertas de su hogar, la misma que estaba siendo burlada cruelmente por su esposo y su hija.

La culpa aumentó en la adolescente cuando se vio a sí misma más preocupa por lo que Sasuke pudiese pensar de ella que lo que opinaría su amiga si se enterase de la aberración que se llevaba a cabo en su propia casa.

Nuevamente las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero de qué servía aquello ahora. El daño ya estaba hecho, no existía punto de retorno. Ya era tarde, y Sakura sabía muy bien que las cosas a partir de ahora pasarían a ser de difíciles a imposibles.

Sintió el crujir de la madera bajo los nerviosos pasos de su molesto padre y se odió. Por ponerlo en esta situación tan incómoda e inmoral. Por llegar a un hogar resuelto y desmoronarlo todo, porque a sabiendas de que Ino y él llevaban una relación estable y convencional no se lo pensó dos veces al corresponder su beso.

El vacío en su pecho se acrecentó cuando le sintió acercarse hasta su puerta y golpear. Sakura no supo la frustración, remordimiento y confusión que invadía la mente de Sasuke. Tampoco estaba al tanto de que simplemente deseaba hablar, pedir disculpas y tal vez, sólo tal vez intentar reparar en algo el daño ya hecho, aunque para ambos esta ultima idea les significase un imposible.

Oyó el agudo tintineo de la cuchara contra la loza y cuando se sintió el metal rozar la madera del suelo ella supo que Sasuke había dejado en la puerta una merienda.

Se conmovió… Su pecho se contrajo hasta lo imposible en cientos de emociones que ella no supo descifrar.

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo todo con sus estúpidos arrebatos hormonales?

¿Tan difícil sería verle como lo que se suponía debía ser? Su padre.

Sakura tuvo la respuesta para su interrogante al segundo. Sí lo sería, aquello sería un imposible, no debería pensárselo dos veces. Se volvería loca si continuaba aquí. Ella debería irse. Tal vez no ahora, es más quizás no fuese necesario hacerlo de una forma física. Sin embargo, la joven sabía que necesitaba con suma urgencia abstraerse. Mantenerse alejada del peligro, porque Sasuke Uchiha para ella más que representar una constante tentación representaba un riesgo, un camino pedregoso que terminaría por catapultarla a su fin. Y obviamente ella no quería cavar su propia tumba.

En cuanto estuvo segura que él se encontraba alejado de su dormitorio abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, como si fuese un asesino quien rondaba aquel sitio y no su padre, y tomó la fina bandeja.

Se instaló en su cama y comenzó a comer. Al parecer el estrés le había despertado el apetito, ya que no desperdició una migaja de aquella merienda. O quizás se debiese a que su padre adoptivo poseía un don innegable para la cocina. Sakura alejó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

Sasuke en su habitación no cesaba de inventar excusas para justificar su accionar, por desgracia ninguna de ella conseguía mitigar su ansiedad. Cuando el reloj al fin marcó las doce en indicación de que se avecinaba un nuevo día cayó en cuenta de que su mujer aún no daba señales de vida.

¿Qué clase de esposo soy?—se dijo a sí mismo el atormentado joven, mientras se pasaba la mano por su tenso rostro, poniendo tanta fuerza e intensidad en aquel gesto, como queriendo arrancarse por completo la piel.

Rendido como se sentía se sentó en la punta de la cama y comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de aquella sucia camisa- y no es que lo estuviera en verdad, como quería convencerse él, sino que el simple hecho de que estuviera impregnada de aquel dulce y juvenil aroma le hacía excitarse a lo sumo. Y Sasuke claramente ya había tenido demasiado por hoy. Terminó su cometido y con la prenda abierta se encontró a sí mismo con la vista clavada en la pared desierta, observando hacia la nada.

Debatiéndose en su fuero interno si llamar o no a su mujer, tal vez se encontraba bien.

Si fuesen malas noticias ya habría llamado — se respondió a sí mismo, mientras una forzada sonrisa se situaba en su rostro.

Debe estar bien… Tiene que estarlo — una vez se encontró indeciso, y es que no tenía un ápice de control en su retorcida mente. Ya que obviamente Sasuke no estaba seguro si aquello lo decía pensando en su esposa o en la joven que se encontraba a escasos metros de su cuarto, durmiendo plácidamente a diferencia de él, quien no paraba de analizar y desmenuzar una y otra vez cada uno de sus actos.

Se levantó mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros y la arrojó al piso, mientras avanzaba hacia el baño, su baño. Esta vez no quería exponerse, lo mejor sería mantener distancia.

Ahogó un gemido cuando se encontró frente al espejo del lavatorio dispuesto a afeitarse y una mancha rojiza se mostraba soberbia sobre la piel de su cuello, como claro recordatorio de que su nerviosismo no era en vano.

Su mente no dejaba de trabajar en la inútil labor de inventar alguna excusa válida para justificar aquella marca. Su marca.

Desesperado como se encontraba hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió en el instante. Sin siquiera pensarlo claro está y llamó a su hermano y amigo Neji. Demasiado tarde cayó en cuenta de que no podría contar con él para este asunto.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás? — la tensión e irritabilidad en su voz era palpable, pero Sasuke considero que lo mejor sería hacer caso omiso a la ira que destilaba su hermano mayor.

— En casa— respondió con fingida calma.

— He de suponer que me llamas para hablar con Ino ¿no? Apenas nos enteramos de lo ocurrido vinimos con Tenten a apoyarla. No me extraña que no te contestase al teléfono, ha de tenerlo apagado. En cuanto tiempo estarás por acá. Quieres que le avise, o te la paso para que hables tú mismo con ella.

Sasuke no comprendía absolutamente nada, él había llamado sin siquiera inventar una excusa coherente. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su hermano se encontraría en casa de los padres de Ino. Peor aún fue saber que existía una motivación lo suficientemente grande para que, no sólo la menor de los Uchiha estuviese haciéndole compañía, sino que prácticamente toda su familia se encontraba haciéndole compañía su mujer.

— Lo siento hermano he estado fuera de casa todo el día, y cuando llegué tuve que lidiar con la chica que Ino trajo a casa. Se encontraba indispuesta y tuve que ayudarla. — Sasuke nunca se sintió tan ruin como se estaba sintiendo en este momento, y eso era decir mucho.

— Perdona Sasuke, no comprendo ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no sabes nada? — básicamente eso era lo que un muy nervioso e inseguro Sasuke intentaba explicarle a su ya de por sí molesto hermano.

— Bueno, Ino salió de casa cuando me encontraba dormido— aquello era mentira, una vil injuria. Sin embargo, no podía confesar lo obvio, no era capaz de decirle a Neji que fingió dormir mientras su esposa contestaba el teléfono, ya que minutos antes se había negado a cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales porque no conseguía arrancarse de su cabeza a la adolescente que dormía bajo su mismo techo.

Y le parecía simplemente enfermizo tener relaciones con su esposa mientras fantaseaba con otra mujer, eso rayaría en lo enfermizo y él no era un enfermo o de eso intentaba convencerse.

— Cuando desperté me encontré una nota sobre el velador que explicaba su salida por la madrugada, ella sólo dijo que era una "emergencia familiar". Como era domingo supuse que se quedaría a comer con sus padres. Salí a trotar en la mañana y luego me dispuse a comprar menesteres para cocinar algo a la invitada, en vista de que mi mujer no llegaría a comer.

Cuando llegué una muy nerviosa Sakura me recibió—aquello no podía ser más cierto, se dijo Sasuke. Y se sintió feliz porque al menos en ese pequeño detalle no faltaría a la verdad.

— Me sentí incómodo, comprenderás que soy un asco en temas de lidiar con adolescentes inestables. Ino es la que inició todo este tramite de la adopción, es más, tú bien sabes que si no fuese por ella jamás lo hubiese aceptado, el caso es que Sakura no hablaba, sólo se mordía sus uñas. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, ella sólo negó y continuó sin emitir palabra. Finalmente conseguí sacarle información.

Y tal parece que la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con muchas personas, y Hinata decidió venir a hacer una visita, con la excusa de que Ino había pedido que trajese algunos útiles o algo así, la chica no quiso entrar en detalles, pero no soy idiota Neji. Estoy seguro de que Hinata vino con la intención de ver como era Sakura, mi hermana y tu mujer nunca han visto con buenos ojos la decisión de mi esposa. Y por mucho que en un comienzo yo odiase todo este asunto, lo terminé por aceptar, porque la amo, y se que esto la hace feliz.

Mira, sin caer en redundancias la historia es así, tuve que lidiar con una niña inestable e insegura, al borde del colapso, como si tuviera una crisis de ansiedad. Por un minuto me temí lo peor, yo veía que se desvanecería en cualquier instante. —

Un cínico, el peor de los embusteros, así se sentía Sasuke, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, la mentira ya había sido soltada, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir con aquel engaño.

Después de todo, no era del todo incierto el hecho de que Sakura por poco se desvanece en sus brazos, aquel pensamiento logró que una sonrisa ladina se tatuase en sus labios.

— Dios hermano, al parecer seré yo quien se vea en la obligación de añadir más dicha a tu día…

Sasuke se lo veía venir, pese a estar demasiado distraído con sus retorcidos y egoístas pensamientos. Muy en su interior comprendía que nada bueno podría significar la dilatada ausencia de su esposa.

— Suéltalo.

— Tu suegro murió.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaa!!! Volví… lamento el retraso… no me había dado ni cuenta que no había actualizado, creí que si pero a veces la memoria falla…sorry por demorar tanto, espero estar libre y ahí actualizo de una…

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia recién ingrese a la U así que estoy recién adaptándome y esta pesado lo que se viene.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26

_FUERZA CHILE!!!_


	7. Desahogo

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_**ADAPTACIÓN**_

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**DESAHOGO**_

.

_Idiota, Idiota _— se repetía para sí la muchacha. Después de intentar dormir durante un par de horas, con infructíferos resultados, decidió levantarse por un vaso con agua.

Tuvo cuidado de no emitir demasiado ruido, no quería toparse con Sasuke. Sobre todo, no deseaba verlo, y oír su voz…no, ella se odiaba demasiado como para no admitir que sus hormonas y su frágil cuerpo se desharía como mantequilla líquida entre los brazos de su… padre.

Por esto, fue especialmente sigilosa cuando ingresó a la cocina, y mucho más, al sacar los vasos de mueble. Evidentemente ella no se expondría dos veces en menos de un día, pero debió tener en cuenta que las peores cosas suceden sin que uno las busque…

Bebió del frío líquido, y se deleitó ante la textura de este al recorrer el camino naciente en su húmeda lengua, más intenso aún cuando se deslizó por la honda cavidad de su boca, y finalmente bañó de bendito frescor su paladar y garganta.

_Uff_— soltó una sedienta Sakura.

_¡Vaya que tenía sed!—_ añadió bajito para sí. Su mano deslizó sus largos cabellos rosados hacia un costado de su cuello, improvisando una sencilla trenza, mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su alcoba. Entonces le oyó, demasiado lejos para haberlo visto, pero lo suficiente cerca para que fuese Sakura quien reparase en su presencia.

Era Sasuke, no, no era su voz… eran sus sollozos.

No es de mi incumbencia— se repetía la joven internamente y continuó su camino. Despacio, cerró nuevamente la puerta, y no emitió su nueva costumbre.

Ponerle cerradura a la puerta.

Se removió inquieta en la cama, probando todas las opciones que conocía para intentar conciliar el sueño. Intercambió posiciones, y falló.

Ni la izquierda, ni la derecha parecían ser buenas direcciones para observar. La izquierda no, porque era la dirección hacia el dormitorio de él. Y la derecha, bueno…

Era la trayectoria hacia el baño.

Fuese como fuese, nada parecía darle solución a la joven. Probó en un último intento posicionar una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Y maldita sea, en cuanto lo hizo los sollozos de Sasuke se adentraron en su memoria.

_¡Qué retorcido intento de padre_!— musitó contra las cobijas. Y se levantó convertida en una fiera.

Odiándolo como lo odiaba por hacerla pecar de esta forma, deseándolo como lo deseaba por ser tan sensual y prohibido, acudir a su cuarto era con seguridad la última de las opciones que debería haber barajado la joven, pero traicionar y mentir como sabía que había hecho tampoco había sido correcto… sin embargo, le gustó. Fue dulce e intenso, el exquisito néctar que bebió de sus labios fue suficiente para saber que esta sería su última noche con él… Entonces ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

Su mano se posó en el picaporte y una oleada de pánico y culpa recayó sobre su delgado y frágil cuerpo.

_Soy un monstruo_— susurró, mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la boca, y con los ojos abiertos presos del asombro ante sus repugnantes deseos por ceder a la dulce tentación que representaba el susodicho, llevó una mano hacia su boca para reprimir el sollozo.

Caminó hasta el hermoso guardarropa que le había regalado Ino, y tomó de él la sudadera más ancha y grande que encontró.

Se cambió los cortos pantaloncillos que utilizaba para dormir, y los reemplazó por unos seguros, y no menos cómodos pantalones largos.

_No hay por qué tentar a la suerte_— suspiró Sakura antes de salir lo suficientemente vestida de su alcoba.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación que sabía compartían Ino y su esposo, con las piernas temblando y el labio inferior fuertemente apresado por sus dientes, se encontraba consumida por un mar de nervios y dudas gracias a la ausencia de ésta.

_Es necesario. Lo harás_ bien — mascullaba, tímida y avergonzada.

¡¿Cómo podría mirarle a los ojos después de los últimos acontecimientos?

Finalmente el camino llegó a su término. Dejando a una avergonzada adolescente frente a la puerta de Sasuke.

Los sollozos ya no se oían, el silencio reinaba el lugar. Sin embargo, la luz que sobresalía bajo la puerta del cuarto, daba indicios de que su ocupante no dormía.

— No habrán más oportunidades— añadió en un leve suspiro antes de golpear con timidez la puerta del hombre que inconscientemente esperaba por ella, sin siquiera imaginarse aquello.

No pasaron cinco segundos y ya tenía frente a ella a un muy agitado Sasuke. Le observó por más segundos de lo que ella misma se tenía permitido.

Traía jeans, y una camiseta negra. Una vestimenta común, cuando no son las cuatro de la madrugada, claro está.

Reparó en su cabello, desordenado como siempre, y seco.

_Gracias a Dios_. — pensó Sakura, ella no hubiese soportado verlo otra vez en semejantes circunstancias.

La humedad… no era un buen aliado, para sus pobres intentos de juicio.

— Necesitaba hablar contigo…— confesó con la vista clavada en el suelo. Después de un minuto o tal vez más de uno, en los que claramente se deleitó grabando en su memoria cada centímetro del rostro del joven.

Obviamente Sasuke no pasó por alto eso.

— Tal vez no sea un buen momento.

La duda en la voz del chico, hizo a Sakura preguntarse si tal vez era demasiado tarde. Mal que mal, él intentó buscarla durante la tarde. Quizás lo que él quería no era más que advertirle que mañana hablaría con Ino y que la correrían de ahí lo antes posible.

La sola idea le produjo tal terror que una furtiva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. El movimiento fue efímero, pero no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. Tampoco lo fue el deseo que se situó en su ser de consolar a la hermosa pelirrosa que se encontraba frente a él, pero tuvo que reprimir el anhelo de secar la pequeña gota que se deslizaba por sus honestas esferas esmeraldas.

— Mañana tampoco lo será, estará Ino y eso no ayudará en nada a aclarar las cosas, yo necesito disculparme. — soltó Sakura, demasiado rápido para arrepentirse, demasiado desesperada para analizarlas. Sólo dejó ir las palabras que la carcomían por dentro y levantó con insoportable angustia el semblante para dejarse atravesar por la intensa mirada ojinegro.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, botando todo el aire que llevaba contenido desde que la vio entrar. Después de todo, la chica tenía razón, tal vez esta fuese la última oportunidad que tendrían de hablar.

Clavó sus negros ojos, cual obsidiana pulida, en el rostro de la joven y sentenció.

— Está bien, pasa— contestó en un hilo de voz. Mientras rascaba su cabeza, fruto de una comezón inexistente.

Con timidez dio el primer paso, y en cuanto se encontró con un pie puesto en el interior de aquella habitación no tuvo duda alguna. Ella no pertenecía a este hogar.

La cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación era un claro recordatorio de que Sakura no era más que una intrusa, una a la que Ino adoraba y creía conocer. Una que a Sasuke le provocaba tal deseo que había conseguido pasar por alto la existencia de su propia esposa.

Sí, en efecto, ella era una intrusa, o de eso se intentaba convencer a sí misma…

Una trotadora yacía sobre la esquina al lado oeste de la cama, junto a ella se encontraba una pantalla plana, y sí. También se encontraba un colosal guardarropa, en el que sobresalían un par de corbatas y medias.

Continuó observando y su vista quedó prendada a la interminable corrida de perfumes y lociones que descansaban sobre la cómoda. Una crema para afeitar contrastaba de forma abrupta con el entorno femenino de aquel mueble.

Con dolor en su corazón terminó de comprender la magnitud de su traición. Todo en ese cuadro gritaba paridad, complemento, lo que corresponde a un matrimonio, todo menos quienes se encontraban ahí en ese instante.

— Puedes sentarte… No te morderé— le oyó decir, y sus pensamientos volvieron al plano terrenal. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama, palmeándola a un costado suyo. Su rostro evidenciaba profundo martirio, y pese a que le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aquel pensamiento no era lo que manifestaban sus ojos, los que sin lugar a duda era imposible pasar por alto. Sobre todo porque el intenso ónix se encontraba opacado por una profunda irritación, como fiel evidencia de su anterior sollozo.

Con trémulo avanzar, consiguió su cometido, y con timidez se acomodó junto a su padre, a quien veía de todas las formas posibles, menos como lo que en verdad era.

Sasuke nuevamente suspiró con fuerza, y llevó una mano hasta su cara, como si en verdad quisiera arrancársela, y no era para menos. Su situación era por decirlo menos repugnante. No sólo había deseado a la protegida de su esposa, quien dentro de poco pasaría a llevar su apellido, si no que mientras él se regodeaba probando con total libertad la exquisita y suave piel de Sakura, su mujer se encontraba sufriendo junto a quien Sasuke, con mucho estima y admiración, llamaba suegro, aprovechando las últimas y agónicas horas en compañía de éste.

— No eres tú quien debe una disculpa Sakura. Soy yo quien ha fallado acá, no tengo cara para mirarte a los ojos, no sé… no entiendo— _se interrumpió para tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, sin apartar las manos de sus ojos, quienes le protegían de observar a la dulce tentación que descansaba a su lado._

— No tengo respuestas sobre el porqué de mi actuar, ni las palabras suficientes… para disculparme.

— Yo sí la tengo— confesó la apesadumbrada muchacha. Y Sasuke por un instante creyó haber oído una nota de vacilación, obviamente demasiado escondida bajo la seguridad que simulaba el timbre sereno de Sakura.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba aterrada, aun no terminaba de creer que estuviese en la misma cama donde se suponía Sasuke y Ino habían compartido incontables noches de amor y entrega. Ésta sería con certeza la última oportunidad en que estuviesen juntos.

Debía mostrarse calmada, para que él no notase lo mucho que le afectaba aquello, y si bien no había sido su primer beso, si había sido con seguridad el primero que daba por propia voluntad. Impulsada por profundo y verdadero deseo, pero por sobre todo, porque sabía que lo de Sasuke no era un mero capricho, sino algo más intenso, razón suficiente para terminar con esto antes de que siquiera comenzase.

— A ver, ¿cuáles son tus teorías?— cuestionó un atónito Sasuke, quien para ese entonces ya había liberado sus ojos, incapaz de pasar un segundo más sin vislumbrar a la sensual adolescente que tenía por hija.

— Es el deseo por lo prohibido, en conjunto con la curiosidad por lo nuevo. En tu caso, es normal, no te juzgo, soy joven, y no seré miss universo, pero fea no soy. Por otro lado, tendría que ser lesbiana para no notar lo atractivo que eres, pero tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, soy joven, y por muy patético que suene estoy sujeta a mis malditas hormonas. En tu caso, no es menos cierto que eres tan preso como yo de las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

Te atraigo, me atraes y ya está. Es imposible que me quieras o que yo te quiera, ambos lo sabemos. ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Serán cuarenta y ocho horas?

El vacío en el pecho de Sasuke se acrecentó, no quiso hacer comparaciones pero aquello fue inevitable.

_Por mucho menos Judas vendió al maestro_. — Se dijo a sí mismo, y es que era inevitable, con un beso… con un beso se sellaban las traiciones, y con un beso él había terminado de condenar su alma

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? — inquirió un tanto desconcertado, y no pudo detener a sus ojos de ver, no aquello no era ver, esto era algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Placer puro embargó su cuerpo al vislumbrar a la antes segura mujer, convertida en una tímida niña que mordía su labio con evidente nerviosismo.

— Insinúas que te besé por mero deseo, ¿Estás consciente de que nos estás comparando con un par de animales que se mueven únicamente esclavo de las necesidades de su cuerpo?

— Me parece mil veces más sensato que creer que te estás enamorando de la persona que podría ser tu hija.

¿No piensas lo mismo... papá?

* * *

Hola! Volví… lamento el retraso…discúlpenme por demorar tanto, es que por culpa de la universidad ya no tengo vida … estaba muy ocupada y por eso no pude actualizar, pero ahora me di un tiempo y actualice…

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26


	8. Amiga

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**AMIGA**_

_._

— Insinúas que te besé por mero deseo, ¿Estás consciente de que nos estás comparando con un par de animales que se mueven únicamente esclavos de las necesidades de su cuerpo?

— Me parece mil veces más sensato que creer que te estás enamorando de la persona que podría ser tu hija.

¿No piensas lo mismo... papá?

La sonrisa nerviosa- y rayando en la histeria- de Sasuke, interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos, como resultado a los duros pero también demasiado sensatos dichos de la joven.

— No pretenderás llamarme así ¿cierto? — preguntó acomodándose en la cama. E intentando de manera discreta mantener cierta distancia de Sakura.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo apariencia de estar bromeando? — añadió la pelirrosa enarcando una ceja.

— No, pero eso ridículo. ¡Vamos Sakura tengo veinticinco años!, y tú pronto serás mayor de edad. No puedes en verdad llamarme de ese modo, soy demasiado joven, sonaría estúpido.

— Pero eso haría feliz a Ino, así es como se supone que debe ser— musitó bajito. Mientras desviaba su vista hacia el mueble donde descansaban los accesorios de su amiga.

— No conseguiremos olvidarlo… ¿no es así? — inquirió meditabunda.

Él observó atento cada como cada una de las facciones en la joven se iban tornando compungidas. La opacidad de sus ojos, el ceño fruncidos, y las casi imperceptibles gotas salinas que amenazaban con escaparse de un momento a otro.

Sasuke fue débil, y sabía muy bien que más tarde se odiaría por eso, pero su deseo interno era mucho más intenso y superior a todo deje de razón. Y bien sabía Sasuke que aquel fuego que inundaba su pecho, estaba lejano de ser atribuido a sus instintos paternales.

Rendido como se encontraba atrajo a la pensativa muchacha hacia su cuerpo, presionando la espalda de esta contra su pecho, y repartiendo ínfimas caricias sobre sus rosados cabellos, tenues y delicadas, pero con una ternura que a la nerviosa niña le hicieron pensar en cientos de cosas, menos en Ino.

Enterró su rostro en la sedosa ya larga melena rosado, y se dejó narcotizar por la poderosa y exquisita esencia de cerezos que destilaba esa zona, dulce, floral e irresistible. Un aroma tanto femenino como fresco, su perfume enfrascaba toda la juventud que poseía. Las notas de cerezos se acentuaban con cada roce que la nariz del hombre se esmeraba en impartir, comenzando en su nuca, y luego con demasiado sigilo, con demasiado deseo, y absolutamente nada de culpa, fue bajando por su cuello. Hasta finalmente reposar en la hendidura de su cuello.

Suspiró contra la piel de la muchacha, y ella al instante se tensó.

— Dudo mucho que podamos— susurró con voz tierna, mientras envolvía el frágil cuerpo de la criatura con sus brazos.

— Pero, tenemos que intentarlo— añadió y besó con inmensurable adoración la nuca de la adolescente.

Sakura mordió su lengua con tal intensidad que consiguió abrir una hendidura en ella, el salino gusto entre oxido y sal embargó su paladar. Tragó pesado, mientras intentaba hallar un acopio de razón en su organismo. Difícil labor con el tibio hálito de su padre golpeando contra la curvatura de su cuello.

Tímida y nerviosa se giró para observar su semblante, con el cuerpo aún cautivo bajo su férreo abrazo, consintió a sus ojos encontrarse con el vivo onix que la observaba con devoción, se permitió acercarse más hasta el entristecido y afable hombre que pese a reflejar idolatría con su mirar, sus facciones denotaban profunda e inexorable tristeza. Y con una desconocida confianza implacable liberó una de sus manos para posarla sobre la blanca piel de él.

La espereza en la zona de su barbilla, fue para Sakura el claro ejemplo del aspecto maduro y sexy que le otorgaba a Sasuke los indicios de una barba a ras, mientras que para él aquel detalle simbolizaba lo distraído y perdido que se encontraba, con la mente en cientos de motivos y situaciones. Demasiado preocupado por razones que obviamente superaban en su lista de prioridades a una banal afeitada.

— Me gusta esto— confesó avergonzada. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un borgoña que a Sasuke se le hizo irresistible, casi tan hipnotizante como el poder que envolvían las palabras que esbozaban sus carnosos y cálidos labios, porque él había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos… y sabía de primera mano el mar de impetuosa y ardiente lava que estos proveían.

Los ojos del hombre no liberaron de su abrasadora intensidad a Sakura, situó su mano sobre la de la chica, mientras esta aún descansaba sobre tu rostro, y cerró sus negras esferas para deleitarse un último segundo de aquella bendita y prohibida caricia.

— A mi me ciega. Tu roce me fascina tanto que duele… —admitió maravillado, por la exquisita delicia que le otorgaban las delicadas manos de la chica al posarse sobre su piel. Los dedos de ella se congelaron en el acto, se suponía que debían aclarar las cosas, pedir disculpar y dar media vuelta. ¡Admitir su debilidad y olvidar, no repetir su idiotez por segunda vez!

Las pequeñas manos se deshicieron de las suyas, y en cuanto la calidez de su cuerpo abandonó el fornido pecho del muchacho, el negro océano de ónix se abrió con sorpresa, ahora oscurecido por el deseo, pero siempre alertas, para así no perderse un solo detalle de la menuda criatura que se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la cama, con serios riesgos de caer al piso.

— Lo siento… no volverá a pasar, sólo quería— el suspiro de Sasuke y el hormigueo en el cuerpo de la joven aumentó a un punto que se volvía doloroso.

_Le deseaba tanto…_

— Ni siquiera tengo certeza de lo que quería. — confesó rendido mientras tiraba de su cabello en un gesto tan desesperado como el que había hecho minutos atrás, al pasar sus manos sobre su cara, como si con ello pudiese arrancársela.

Sakura se sintió más culpable aún, el estaba sufriendo, ella estaba sufriendo y Ino… esto la mataría.

— Será mejor que me vaya a dormir— afirmó convencida y es que nunca estuvo tan segura de algo en toda su corta, difícil y experimentada vida, como lo estaba ahora, sobre el hecho de que tenía que salir de ahí. Debí hacerlo, antes de cometer un acto irracional que no le traería en absoluto buenos resultados.

— Si, eso… estaría muy bien. Te desearía las buenas noches, pero por lo que indica el reloj ya dentro de poco serán buenos días— los ojos de la pelirrosa se clavaron en el despertador que se situaba sobre el velador junto a la cama, y en efecto faltaba la nada misma para que las seis de la mañana se cernieran sobre el dúo.

Las horas habían pasado como verdaderos segundos en compañía de Sasuke. Lo que la sensual ojijade ignoraba, era que él no le había deseado las buenas noches, porque aquello verdaderamente terminaría por matarle, desear las buenas noches era lo más cercano a leerle un cuento antes de dormir, o cantarle una canción de cuna. Y maldita sea, ella no era su hija, ¡ni siquiera era una niña!

La mañana siguiente fue algo que Sakura no supo definir. Por mucho que le costase entenderlo consiguió dormir a la perfección, era tan vergonzoso admitir que le había bastado con verlo para conciliar el sueño…Sin embargo, la dimensión desconocida-como había bautizado Sakura a aquel día- no acababa ahí.

Al parecer el cansancio le pasó una mala jugada a la adolescente, ya que no se despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde. Peor aún fue cuando lo hizo, ya que una vez duchada y vestida se dirigió hacia la cocina, sólo para encontrarse a un muy tierno Sasuke envolviendo el cuerpo de quien era su mujer con sus brazos.

_Es lo correcto—_ pensó la chica para sí, luchando contra la oleada de furia que amenazaba por hacerla perder el control.

_Su esposa, tu amiga, es Ino— _se repetía sin tregua.

Y era lunes, lo lógico era que Ino volviese. Ino…, el solo nombre le provocó una puntada tan dolorosa en la zona donde habitaba su corazón que se vio obligada a dar media vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

Ella había traicionado a su amiga, peor aun tenía el descaro de sentir celos por su persona, cuando nadie más que ella misma había traicionado su confianza, desando a quien no debería ver con otros ojos más que como padre…

— ¿Sakura?_ — _musitó una voz dulce y un tanto compungida. Impidiendo que continuase con su camino hacia la habitación.

Maldición la habían notado… se recriminó la acongojada adolescente.

Ella pensaba girar y saludar a su amiga, mal que mal no la había visto desde hace dos noches, pero todas sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca. Con los labios incapaz de despertar y articular alguna frase sensata observó el rostro de su amiga, por primera vez desde que esta había regresada, ya que minutos atrás se encontraba escondido en el pecho de... Sasuke, como le dolía a Sakura el sólo pensar en aquel nombre.

Ignoro su dolor propio y se limitó a observar a la hermosa rubia que tenía frente a ella, sus preciosos ojos antes celeste hoy se mostraban profundamente irritados,

_¿Acaso Sasuke le habría contado lo ocurrido_?—pensó aterrada, ante el martirizado semblante que traía su _amiga. _

_Claramente Sakura Haruno estaba convencida que debería de buscar el real significado de esa palabra, ya que bien sabía la pelirrosa que estaba desgastando aquel termino a un punto en que se le podría considerar una blasfemia._

La oscuras ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos lograron que la joven se obligase a sí misma a desviar la mirada, se estaba pasando en lo descortés.

—Sakura…— volvió a musitar la tierna mujer, e Sakura no pudo más que envolver arrojarse a los brazos de su amiga. Sin saber del todo lo que ocurría, sin comprender si era o no su culpa, se dedicó a reconfortarla. Como la reina de las hipócritas acarició las exquisitas ondas que se formaban en los confines de aquel cabello platinado.

_Al menos le debo una disculpa_—pensó para sí, antes de depositar un tierno beso en la cabeza de la única persona que había mostrado signos de preocupación en los últimos cinco años.

— Lo siento— susurró apenada, mientras oía los insistentes sollozos de su… ¿hermana?, porque amiga no podía volver a llamarla, y madre, aquello era un imposible…

— No es tu culpa, Sasuke me explicó todo. —sollozaba la rubia. Entonces una oleada de terror se apoderó de la ojijade, la culpa llegó a puntos imposibles y la vergüenza, cielo santo, La criatura sentía verdaderos deseos de vomitar, aún cuando ni siquiera había desayunado.

— Tranquila mi niña, yo sabía que este día llegaría más temprano que tarde— el agujero en el pecho de Sakura se volvía cada vez más profundo.

_¿Cómo podía hablar del tema con tal nivel de serenidad?_

La muchacha se removió incomoda de los brazos de su amiga, sintiéndose de pronto sucia en sobremanera.

— Además, ¡tú no tenías como saberlo! Y en eso debo darle el merito a Sasuke-kun, fue él quien insistió en mantenerte al margen de la situación las últimas horas, lo cual agradecí. Puede que no lo demuestre, pero se preocupa mucho por ti corazón— lo ultimo lo añadió en un tono tan maternal y dulce, que a Sakura se le estrujó el corazón. Sin embargo, no terminaba de entender lo que Ino decía.

— Además, fue muy considerado de su parte quedarse contigo, ya que yo tenía a mis hermanas y el resto de los chicos para ayudarme con el papeleo. Siento mucho no haber podido estar para ti el día de ayer, tengo entendido que Hinata te hizo sentir un tanto incómoda.

Ella hizo memoria y recordó las certeras palabras que había dicho la pequeña mujer al visitarla el día anterior… Incómoda era poco para definir su estado, ella se había sentido jodidamente expuesta, pero no podría decirle aquello a su _amiga_-a Ino. Se corrigió al instante.

— Ino, no tengo palabras para disculparme, yo te juro que-

— ¡Sakura Haruno, te prohíbo que continúes disculpándote! .No tenías como saber que mi padre había muerto, no era tu obligación estar ahí.

¡Por todos los cielos corazón, eres sólo una niña! .No es tu culpa ¿me oyes?, así que deja de martirizarte, y ahora vamos a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno, que mañana será el funeral de papá, por lo que tendremos que ir hoy mismo a matricularte al instituto, ya que luego me será imposible encontrar tiempo libre.

* * *

Hola! Como dije aquí les traigo la continuación del fic… como se los adelante algunas personas me mantendré alejada de fanfiction por algunas semanas y por ese motivo subí la conti hoy mismo

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD… en especial a **DIKA1990, MARIJF22, ALVEBIA **y **SAKURA-YUUKI-LUNA**

**Muchas gracias niñas de verdad sus reviews me alegran el día y porque además Uds. han sido las personas que siempre se toman la molestia de dejar un pequeño review por eso GRACIAS!**

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26


	9. Herida

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**Herida**_

.

.

El día Lunes llegó a su fin, y con él una exhausta Sakura se preparaba para dormir, Ino se había despedido depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente; y pese a ser las once de la noche Sasuke aún no llegaba a casa, no es como si a la joven le importase, mal que mal, si existía alguien que debería sentir celos esa era Ino, quien parecía no inmutarse en absoluto.

Lo cierto es que ambas se encontraban sin fuerzas para siquiera pensar. La tarde fue un completo caos, con el año escolar a mitad de semestre, no fue fácil hacerle un espacio a Sakura en el instituto. Sin embargo, para Ino Uchiha, o Yamanaka - su apellido de soltera, como ella prefería que le llamasen, para no ser considerada una extensión de su marido, sino una persona capaz y autónoma-no existía los imposibles.

"_Tienes suerte, serás compañera de Tenten"_ le había explicado a Sakura durante la tarde, Tenten: hermana menor de Naruto-esposo de Hinata-, quien era hermana de Sasuke, esposo de Ino quien adoraba a Neji, hermano menor de Sasuke y también novio de Tenten.

— Ok, esto en verdad parece broma— confesó en un suspiro, antes de tapar su rostro con la almohada. ¡Era imposible que se memorizase tantos nombre y relaciones en un día!, pero debía hacerlo. Mañana a primera hora se llevaría a cabo el funeral del padre de Ino y no podía darse el gusto de faltar.

_**-Martes-**_

Si alguien le hubiese advertido lo que significaría ir a ese funeral definitivamente la pobre chica se hubiese inventado un resfriado, dolor estomacal e incluso hubiese considerado seriamente el hecho de recurrir a…Sasuke.

Ser la única mujer en ese sitio con un cuello exageradamente cubierto, no fue en absoluto beneficioso para la chica, pero no podían culparla; era la única forma de disimular la marca que le había dejado su padrastro. Obviamente Sasuke no tendría problemas en ocultarlo, al menos no durante el día de hoy, ya que el elegante terno de tonalidad monocromática cubría a la perfección aquel rastro, no así el día anterior, quien se veía ridículamente adorable vistiendo un sweater en pleno día soleado.

— Respira— le sonrió Neji, quien se había mostrado demasiado insistente con su hermano en acompañarles de regreso. Según él, era su deber estar ahí con Ino; su cuñada favorita-cabe añadir que no ayudaba el hecho de que Naruto fuese el molesto hermano de su novia Tenten _y a la vez compartiese la cama con su hermana Hinata_ –

.

— Lo hago— sonrió Sakura, quien se encontraba tensa en el sofá. Extrañamente Ino y Sasuke tardaban demasiado en las compras-obviamente debido al funeral no habían tenido tiempo para adquirir menesteres, tampoco es como si tuviesen apetito, pero Neji era un caso aparte.

— Si, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Sólo relájate, no te morderé….al menos que me lo pidas. — comenzó a enarcar ambas cejas de forma desacompasada. A Sakura más que sensual e insinuante, le pareció como si el pobre chico padeciese una especie de tic nervioso. Había que darle crédito, pensó para sí, él había conseguido hacerla reír.

— Lo ves, puedo ser encantador cuando quiero— añadió con fingida voz ronca e insinuante, antes de depositar un fulminante beso en la comisura de sus labios y pararse a abrir la puerta. Sakura se había encontrado tan concentrada intentando mantener la calma que ni siquiera se había percatado que golpeaban la puerta.

Observó el llavero que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro y suspiró, algo en su interior le decía que al parecer Neji era mucho más que una visita en ese hogar, algo más cercano a un huésped habitual. No por nada la casa mantenía dos dormitorios de invitados, contando el suyo.

Ino y Sasuke llegaron con una sonrisa cómplice, Sakura no perdió su tiempo pensando mucho en ellos, ni en lo distinta que eran sus propias reacciones con Neji en comparación a Sasuke. Ella se limitó a saludar al matrimonio con una mueca forzada; muy similar a una sonrisa, y acompañó a Ino a la cocina. Ambas cocinarían mientras Sasuke y su hermano menor compartían una cerveza en lo que las chicas preparaban algo para comer.

— ¿Y, que te pareció? — preguntó la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa, sin desviar su vista de la carne que mantenía friéndose en la paila.

— ¿Quién? — articuló Sakura, con fingida ignorancia sobre a quién se refería Ino.

— Neji; es un chico encantador, muy guapo e inteligente, un tanto pícaro; pero estoy segura de que contigo él mantendrá las manos en su lugar, si sabe lo que le conviene… Sasuke no soportaría que te tocase un pelo.

_Sakura se atoró con su propia saliva._

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así?, acabamos de enterrar a tu padre y estás así como si nada… Tan pronto buscándome pareja, cielos Ino. — exclamó exasperada, en parte porque le parecía inaudito, pero principalmente por sus desesperados nervios ante la mención de Sasuke. .Bendito fuese el cinismo, aquello era lo único que la animaba en su afán de hacerse la ofendida, por otro lado Sakura no quería ganarse más enemigos en la familia, estaba más que claro que Hinata no se había tragado su excusa en aquella ocasión, su mirada inquisitiva en el funeral era clara muestra de ello. Sin añadir que tuvo que soportar comentarios mordaces de una castaña escultural durante toda la mañana… No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que esa chica y Neji no eran simples concuñados. Sin embargo, tan pronto como escaparon las palabras de su boca, la muchacha se arrepintió, y es que ver el rostro destrozado de su amiga no tenía precio, por mucho que le molestase su actitud, no había razón para ser tan dura.

¡Había perdido a su padre!.

—Lo siento— susurró apenada, Ino hizo caso omiso y apago el fuego del quemador, le indicó con su mano que se sentase en la silla junto al comedor diario, Sakura obedeció.

Sus cabellos dorados se mecían lentamente bajo el vaivén de sus exhalaciones, finalmente suspiró fuerte y se dirigió al fregadero para untarse agua en los ojos; _esto no sería fácil._

— No hay nada que sentir, Sakura, no sé qué te dijeron, la verdad yo no he tenido tiempo de hablarte del tema con calma, pero— la mayor de las mujeres sonrió sentándose junto a la pelirosa, pero en aquel gesto sólo se podía ver un mar de nervios, sus ojos irritados, sus facciones tirantes. Esa no era la Ino que Sakura conocía… Le oyó titubear, más no agregó nada. Debía de ser algo muy grave para que su amiga actuase así.

— Hey, si no quieres decirme no hay problema, no soy curiosa— pero, vaya que lo era. En su interior comenzaba a sospesar mil y un motivos para que la rubia actuase así, ninguno de ellos le avecinaba algo bueno.

— ¿Sabes de que murió mi padre? — su pobre corazón latía a un ritmo vergonzoso, se sentía como si ella fuese la niña y Sakura el adulto que le juzgaría por su actuar, por su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Ella sabía que a partir de hoy Sakura dejaría de ver en ella un ser digno de admirar, una imagen materna… Una madre, si es que alguna vez siquiera lo había hecho.

_Mentira_, pensó para sí ¿Qué sacaba con seguir engañándose? Lo mejor era ser sincera, después sería Sakura quien juzgase su actitud, por ahora sólo sentía una extremada necesidad de ser honesta, se lo debía. Además, había conseguido la aprobación de Sasuke, si él no había puesto oposición, siendo el más sensato de los dos, ¿Qué podría haber de malo en ello?. Y agradeció que su esposo se hubiese llevado a Neji a comer a fuera para alivianarle las cosas, cosa que Sakura no lo había notado, su hija… ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le diría?

— Mi papá murió de Sida— listo, ya lo había dicho y Sakura aún no gritaba, de seguro no era tan horrible como pensó que sería, pero aún quedaba la peor parte. Exponerle su interior, su secreto, su vergüenza.

— Y yo… Yo me siento feliz Sakura, sé que esto es horrible, que está mal. Demonios, soy un monstruo, pero por primera vez en años siento que puedo respirar en paz, me siento bien conmigo misma; sin ese yugo, esa carga, esa tendencia a culparlo. Creí… creí que lloraría de dolor, que me sentiría mal, que le extrañaría… pero, solo consigo sentir alivio.

_Sus palabras salían una tras otra, no se detuvo por una sola bocanada de oxígeno, necesitaba hacer esto._

— No puedo dejar de culparlo Sakura, no puedo. No le bastó con tener una familia paralela, no le bastó con entregarle su mugroso dinero a la otra y sus otros hijos, no, él tenía que venir y jodernos la vida a mí y a mi mamá. Obviamente una vez que su amante se enteró de su condición no se daría la tarea de cuidarlo, ¡eso les quedaba a su esposa y a su hija legítima! ¿Cómo se supone que me duela su muerte, cuando sólo le ha traído paz a mi vida? —

Sakura pensó en intentar sosegarla, Ino no lo notaba pero poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de su voz hasta casi convertir su dulce trino en verdaderos gritos de histeria. _Aquello era normal_, pensó la ojijade, pero no así el hecho de que tanto Sasuke como Neji no ingresasen a la cocina para ver que sucedía.

— Fue portador del VIH durante años, pero sólo hace ocho meses se le declaró una neumonía. No tuvo piedad con él.

Sakura se mordió los labios, intentando no preguntar lo que su mente pedía con frenesí saber. Finalmente su falta de madurez le pasó la cuenta, y poco le importó el contexto. Era ahora o nunca.

— Ino…Tú y Sasuke…— se calló, no había forma de preguntar aquello sin ofender a su amiga. La rubia sonrió compresiva; dejó de lado su propia autocompasión y observó con ternura a la pelirrosa, sus bellos pozos jades anegados de preguntas, ella sabía que tenía la respuesta para muchas de ellas, entonces se le adelantó y disipó sus dudas.

— Ni mi esposo ni yo somos portadores. Jamás le hubiese expuesto a esto, cuando le conocí yo ya sabía lo de papá… ¿Sabes?, ni siquiera debería llamarle así, pero estoy tan acostumbrada… Fingí durante años Sakura, mamá también está libre de esa maldición. Aquello sí que fue un milagro, ya que papá la engañaba desde mucho antes de que yo naciese, tengo una hermana mayor y una menor... Siempre me he negado a conocerlas.

Tal vez sea cierto eso que dicen, y Dios en verdad existe. Quizás, pidió perdón por todo y ahora el muy maldito descansa en paz con esa maldita sonrisa en sus labios, feliz.

— No te hace bien pensar en eso, no está en nuestras manos juzgar Ino, nadie está libre de errar en el camino. — sentenció la cerezo, poniéndose el parche ante la herida, excusándose sin siquiera ser culpada. Y aquello estaba mal, muy mal, tanto para Ino como Sakura; para Sasuke y Neji; el odio no era buen consejero, y los argumentos a favor de este si bien eran lógicos, innegablemente terminarían por pasarles la cuenta… _a todos._

— Tienes Razón, el pasado es sólo eso, pasado. Pero, quería decírtelo, no me gusta que hayan secretos entre nosotras, por esto me había ausentado estos últimos días.

Lamento si Sasuke no es un buen anfitrión, pero hace lo que puede— Ino secaba sus ojos mientras hablaba y se dedicaba observaba a la Sakura sin perder detalle, con el ceño fruncido, mejillas sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos aguados. Se sentía mal por transmitirle su dolor, pero la hacía inmensamente feliz el no esconderle nada.

— Mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra, antes de que mi estómago comience a protestar— bromeó más serena, mientras Sakura sonreía con nerviosismo. La adolescente sabía que Ino tenía todos los motivos para juzgar, y que a diferencia de ella, la rubia si era una persona correcta, y dolió, porque por mucho que lo intentase Sasuke jamás podría pasar desapercibido para ella. No cuando el sabor de sus labios se había tatuado en los suyos de forma irrevocable.

Esa tarde ni Sasuke ni Neji hicieron acto de presencia, por lo que compartieron ambas un almuerzo entre risas, confesiones y también consejos.

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro cuando Ino le comentó que Tenten y la castaña que la observaba con furia asesina eran la misma persona, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que el comentario del día anterior sobre _"lo afortunada que sería al tenerla por compañera en el instituto"_, no era otra cosa más que sarcasmo. Ahora comprendía su actitud, Neji no había sido para nada disimulado con sus intenciones, y hasta donde ella sabía ese par eran novios.

Cuando Sakura le preguntó por qué Sasuke no había llegado a dormir la noche pasada_-con fingida indiferencia-_ su amiga le respondió que había tenido que trabajar horas extras, ya que el día de hoy lo había pedido libre para poder asistir al funeral. Lo que era en verdad rescatable, al pertenecer a un conocido bufete de abogados, Sasuke no disponía de mucho tiempo extra, o eso le había dicho Ino, Sakura no podría decirlo, no lo había experimentado ella misma, ya que desde que había llegado a esa casa Sasuke había estado presente cada día.

_Incluso se había dado el trabajo de irla a buscar al orfanato…_

Ino no notó el destello de alivio en los ojos de Sakura, jamás lo haría, nunca había sido celosa, la propia traición de su progenitor para con su madre le había enseñado que si un hombre te quería engañar, lo haría y punto. Si quería mantenerlo en secreto, podría hacerlo y la joven no tenía dudas de que si en verdad se lo proponía, perfectamente se podría llevar el secreto a la tumba; por eso amaba a Sasuke, él era lo suficientemente honesto como para abrirle su corazón y ser claro. Si dejase de amarla, optarían por lo sano, dándole término a su relación.

Sasuke llegó cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve y oyó risas provenientes de la habitación de Sakura.

_Sakura,_ su sólo nombre le provocaba tantas emociones diversas que se limitaba a no pronunciarlo.

Estaba convencido de que no era amor, eso era obvio, no es como si llevasen un mes conviviendo, no había pasado siquiera una semana ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?.

La muchacha había sido mucho más sabia y audaz que él; y Sasuke lo sabía.

Aquello no era más que pobre y desvergonzada calentura, obsesión por lo prohibido, por lo nuevo. No debería de extrañarse, en los años que llevaba con Ino jamás la había engañado-hasta ahora-, pero no era ciego, obviamente había mujeres tan hermosas como Ino y más, en más de una ocasión se había visto girando en plena acera observando un par de piernas muy bien formadas . Después de todo ¿Qué hombre no la ha hecho? La propia tv, las revistas, el sistema mismo te obligaba a hacerlo, y las mujeres de ahora… Bueno, no dejaban mucho para la imaginación, pero de algo estaba seguro; nunca había dudado del amor que sentía por su esposa, su mujer. Nunca, hasta ahora.

Sin desear interrumpir al par de chicas se limitó a ingresar a su cuarto y desvestirse. Comenzó a recordar como él más liberal de los Uchiha se había deshecho en halagos por la joven.

No era extraño que su hermano se colase en su casa, después de todo, era Neji; sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que este miraba a Sakura, y era de muchos tipos, menos fraternal.

Fue por esto, que accedió a la petición de su esposa. ¿A quién quería engañar?, detestaba la idea de que Ino se confesase con Sakura, su dependencia hacia la joven se le hacía antinatural, pero el sólo hecho de tener al chico en su casa, pensando sabrá Dios que cosas sobre la nueva adquisición de su familia, lo ponía enfermo.

Fue por esto que en cuanto estuvieron los dos fuera de su casa, y con la dulce adolescente a salvo-_de ambos,_ pensó Sasuke- se enfrentó a su acompañante.

"¿Qué demonios te traes con ella?" las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin siquiera detenerse a analizarlas, o tal vez pulirlas. No quería sonar como un novio celoso, porque no lo era, por el contrario, _era su padre._

No esperó a que el castaño le respondiese, en cambio se apresuró a ingresar al vehiculo y esperar a que la enorme masa de músculos ingresase. _Neji se tomó su tiempo._

Por su parte Sasuke respiraba con gran dificultad, hervía de rabia, odiaba tener que competir contra su hermano, lo habían hecho en pasado, las calificaciones, las mujeres, siempre había ganado el dueño de esos intensos ojos negros. No era de sorprenderse, era el mayor después de todo; además, no era este el momento para romper la tradición.

_Neji no había conseguido superarlo antes ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?_; meditó, mientras sus dedos se enterraban con ira en el puente de su nariz.

"Hey te dejarás una marca" murmuró irónico, mientras ingresaba en el asiento de copiloto. El fortachón siempre había tenido un sentido de humor envidiable, _el tipo de carácter que a una mujer como Sakura podría gustar y…_

Sasuke alejó ese pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Ella era su hija.

**HIJA**, se recordó con asco. Esta locura tenía que parar ahora.

"Hermano cálmate ¿sí?, mejor enciende el vehículo y llévame a comer algo, muero de hambre" y lo hizo, no porque estuviese en posición de recibir órdenes, sino porque no quería estampar su puño en su cara frente a la casa, odiaría que Ino y Sakura le viesen en semejante situación ¿Qué explicación les daría?

"Sólo dime que es lo que pretendes" declaró con voz letal una vez se habían estacionado frente al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano.

"Es muy hermosa Sasuke" admitió finalmente.

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella" cuando notó como sus manos se había aferrado a la camisa de su hermano, atrayéndolo del cuello hacia sí, comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Carraspeó nervioso ante la mirada atónita de Neji.

"Quiero decir que… bueno, este, para Ino es como una hija, y bueno eso la convertiría inmediatamente en tu sobrina. Además tú estás de novio con Tenten"

El menor de los Uchiha soltó una risotada que por molesta que fuese, al menos consiguió alivianar el ambiente de tensión que se había creado, palmeó el hombro de su tenso hermano mayor y se dispuso a hablar.

"No sabía que te tomabas tan enserio tu papel de papá, demonios ¿Sasuke es un papi celoso? Que daría yo por tener una hija como esa…" Sasuke crispó sus dedos en ambos costados de su cuerpo, Neji lo estaba provocado de adrede.

"Tranquilo hermano, me comportaré bien, siempre y cuando ella así lo desee…"

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y llevó ambas manos hasta la zona trasera de su cuello intentando aliviar de algún modo la tensión que comenzaba a sofocarlo.

Sentado sobre el final de la cama matrimonial y cubierto únicamente por el pantalón de pijama supo que no había sido buena idea traer a colación la plática que había mantenido durante la tarde con su forzudo hermano.

Enterró su rostro entre ambas manos y sintió repulsa por su persona.

_Soy un enfermo_— admitió entre dientes. Con dolor en su corazón y a la vez agitación ante la verdad de la que estaba siendo consciente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso_?_ — inquirió una voz dulce a sus espaldas, mientras recorría con sus delgados dedos la columna de Sasuke en toda su extensión. Él gimió cuando ella depositó un tierno beso sobre su hombro.

Su roce era cálido; tierno, cuidadoso, y poco a poco fue liberando él rostro del chico de aquella prisión que le impedía ver. Él deshizo el nudo que mantenía en las manos y levantó el rostro, entre tanto ella continuaba besándolo _ahí_, donde le encantaba, en ese punto que _**otra**_ había marcado como suyo, y aquello le estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué es esto? _—_ musitó con voz ronca, con ambas gemas azules clavadas en la mancha violácea que surcaba su cuello y Sasuke salió de forma abrupta de aquel trance, para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante que entregarse al placer.

_¿Cómo lo haría para explicarle a Ino la huella que su hijastra había dejado tatuada en su cuello?_

* * *

Hola! Como dije aquí les traigo la continuación del fic… aunque también les traigo malas noticias la autora del fic Cunning angel…cerro su cuenta y por lo tanto borro todos sus fics, Anuncio su retirada de fanfiction (no sé si temporal o permanente), menos mal que yo alcance a copiar los capítulos por eso tenemos fic para un rato, son 18 cap. los que estaban colgados por fanfiction y los tengo todas…lo único malo es que no se sabe si va a continuar con el fic, me dijo que si iba hacer lo pero no sabe cuándo que a lo mejor en un año o quizás antes… ojala que lo haga ya que este fic es una de mis favoritos y creo que de varios de Uds.

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD.

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

_Sakura26_


	10. Lapso

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**.**_

**Lapso**

_Soy un enfermo_— admitió entre dientes. Con dolor en su corazón y a la vez agitación ante la verdad de la que estaba siendo consciente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso_?_ — inquirió una voz dulce a sus espaldas, mientras recorría con sus delgados dedos la columna de Sasuke en toda su extensión. Él gimió cuando ella depositó un tierno beso sobre su hombro.

Su roce era cálido; tierno, cuidadoso, y poco a poco fue liberando él rostro del chico de aquella prisión que le impedía ver. Él deshizo el nudo que mantenía en las manos y levantó el rostro, entre tanto ella continuaba besándolo _ahí_, donde le encantaba, en ese punto que _**otra**_ había marcado como suyo, y aquello le estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué es esto? _—_ musitó con voz ronca, con ambas gemas azules clavadas en la mancha violácea que surcaba su cuello y Sasuke salió de forma abrupta de aquel trance, para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante que entregarse al placer.

¿Cómo lo haría para explicarle a Ino la huella que su hijastra había dejado tatuada en su cuello?

La respuesta era obvia, al menos para cualquier ser humano inteligente y locuaz que apreciara su integridad física, y porque no decirlo… a su familia. Porque eso era lo que junto a su mujer habían planeado construir cuando dieron el sí aquel sábado en esa hermosa iglesia.

A Sasuke le parecía que habían pasado siglos ya desde aquel día.

— ¿Qué cosa mi vida? — preguntó casual y con tono ingenuo. Valiéndose de sus encantos para distraer a la hermosa rubia que le observaba tensa. Se giró haciéndole frente y simuló tocar a tientas la zona afectada, cuando en el fondo él conocía a la perfección donde se encontraba esa marca, _su huella._

— Tienes un… — Sasuke la interrumpió con un gesto de horror tan grandioso y genuino que él mismo se creyó por un instante su propia mentira.

— No me digas que tengo un chupetón ¡Por favor Ino! Habíamos quedado en que evitarías dejarme marcas. ¡Demonios!, ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta cubrir esto?, tendré que ir con un sweater mañana al trabajo, ¡Y con las altas temperaturas que están haciendo!.

Ino le observaba apenada, por instante la cruel espinita de los celos intentó hacer mella en la joven, pero ella había preferido morderse la lengua antes de siquiera insinuar una brutalidad como esa.

No es que fuese ingenua, ella era práctica. Si un hombre deseaba engañarte lo haría igual, el estar pendiente de lo que hiciese su pareja a cada instante no disminuiría las probabilidades de que este cayese en la tentación, por el contrario, terminaría por apresurar aquello. No existía cosa peor que ahogar a un hombre.

— Lo siento, no lo había notado. — Sus ojos azules destilaban verdad. Estaba avergonzaba y se leía sinceridad cada ápice de su rostro. Ella continuaba siendo ese hermoso querubín que lo había conquistado, tan sensual y gloriosa, pero a la vez humilde y con carácter. La mujer que amaba o había creído amar…

Sasuke se compadeció de su esposa, no; aquello no podría ser llamado compasión, era remordimiento puro, del bueno, del real. De ese que te escose los ojos y te induce a vomitar la verdad, sus labios se fruncieron en una extraña mueca que intentó ser risa, no lo consiguió. Más tarde el ojinegro tendría que agradecer que su mujer fuese distraída, de no ser por eso…

—No te preocupes mi vida, has estado demasiado distraída con todo este asunto de tú p- de _él_. — Sasuke omitió la palabra padre, aquello estaba prohibido a partir de ese mismo día, ya estaba enterrado, y como había dicho la propia Ino _"Ya no existían motivos para continuar con la fachada"._

La suerte estaba del lado de Sasuke y su hijastra. El tiempo era su mayor evidencia, y aquello jugaba a su favor, su pecado se había desatado sólo un par de días atrás, por lo que coincidía de forma asquerosamente perfecta con la fecha en que Sasuke y Ino habían tenido su último encuentro, obviamente antes de que… _Todo se complicase._

_PARA SUERTE DE TODOS… AMBOS LO DEJARON PASAR._

Ino besó la frente de Sakura con dulzura antes de que la ruborizada adolescente descendiese del vehículo. El Honda de la Rubia era un hermoso Civic rojo. Deportivo, lujoso y cómodo, pero no era un Volvo.

Neji por su parte, no se caracterizaba por ser lo que se conocería como "una oda a la profundidad", pero el chico tenía sentimientos, egoístas, inmaduros y superficiales, pero al fin y al cabo los tenía. Fue eso lo que le llevo a ir ese mismo día a buscar a la nueva adición de la familia, o como a él tanto le gustaba llamarla _"Su adorada sobrinita",_ hasta las inmediaciones de la escuela. Por lo que Sasuke no tuvo más que tragarse su orgullo _y rabia_, porque él no era de fierro y hervía de celos con sólo imaginar las intenciones que el casanovas que tenía por hermano albergaba para Sakura, su hija.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su término Sakura sintió que un enorme peso abandonaba sus hombros, pensó que sería terrible, pero la experiencia había sido peor con creces.

Se limitó a ordenar sus cosas y salir de la atestada aula, haciendo caso omiso a las maliciosas miradas que le regalaba el público femenino, encabezados por Tenten, quien para desgracia de la pelirosa había puesto su vista en ella. Y es que nadie podría interponerse entre ella y su "osito" sin pagar las consecuencias.

Elevó su rostro y su corazón dio un salto cuando observó en el aparcamiento del instituto un imponente volvo plateado. Sin embargo, una desilusión totalmente fuera de lugar oprimió su pecho, _el mismo donde minutos atrás sintió al pueril órgano revoloteando acelerado,_ cuando observó salir desde al asiento del copiloto a…Neji.

Para Sakura eso no debía significar gran cosa, era el hermano de su-_ella omitió la tan odiada palabra y se limitó a suspirar-,_ también era el novio de Tenten, la chica que no le había quitado la mirada asesina de encima en todo el tortuoso día.

Se acercó a Volvo con cautela, rezando en su interior por que Sasuke estuviese al volante. Dios no la oyó, y si lo hizo de seguro tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse, antes de prestar su ayuda a una adolescente inescrupulosa que no hacía más que fantasear con su padre adoptivo. Ante ese pensamiento Sakura se tensó.

"_Soy una mal agradecida"_ — se culpó en su mente segundos antes de ser estrechada por un par de enormes y había decirlo, muy bien formados brazos.

_Neji tenía lo suyo…_

Se introdujo en el carro plateado ignorando que el corpulento joven se alejaba unos momentos, y no es que quisiera concederles privacidad, sino que una muy alterada Tenten lo fulminaba con la mirada. Obviamente la inocente Sakura no tenía idea de aquello.

Ino sonrió al espejo retrovisor y no tardó más de un segundo en girarse hacia su hija.

— ¿Fue tan malo? — le interrogó risueña, pero su tono de voz dejaba ver la profunda inquietud que la embargaba. Ella estaba preocupada.

Sakura se encontraba en un dilema, por una parte intentaba esconder la desilusión de ver que fuese Ino quien ocupase el lugar de Sasuke, y por otra su parte noble-_casi reducida a cenizas_- le torturaba por medio de constantes recordatorios sobre el lugar que debía ocupar en ese hogar.

_Hogar…_ que hermoso sonaba aquello, y pensar que tantas veces había soñado con eso, despierta, Sakura Haruno soñaba despierta, porque era imposible hacerlo de noche, lo que la joven sufría eran pesadillas.

— Soportable— confesó meditabunda antes de escuchar un fuerte portazo en el asiento _-para sorpresa de ella-_ contiguo al suyo.

Neji escondió su cabeza entre ambas manos y se inclinó derrotado…

Uno, dos, tres, los segundos pasaban y tanto Ino como Sakura se miraban preocupadas. Hasta que una estridente carcajada resonó en el interior del auto.

— ¡Soy Libre! Demonios, no pensé que sería tan sencillo— sonrió despreocupado antes de plantarle un húmedo y rápido beso en la mejilla, dejando a la joven nerviosa, atónita y como si fuese posible más sonrojada que de costumbre.

— Vaya, hablabas en serio— Ino le sonrió a Neji con complicidad.

— Por supuesto, si quiero conquistar a tu hija necesito estar soltero ¿no te parece?

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba revisando el papeleo pertinente sobre la adopción de Sakura, no tenía nada contra la chica, por el contrario, era dulce, gentil y dolorosamente hermosa. _Una bomba de tiempo_ se dijo a sí mismo.

En su despacho a puertas cerradas se permitió recostarse sobre la enorme silla que poseía su escritorio, subió los pies con total confianza sobre este y se dio el lujo de quitarse los zapatos.

_Suspiró._

Lo sentía por la chica, pero esto se trataba del futuro de su matrimonio, de esto dependía su cordura, Sakura Haruno era demasiado deseable para su propia seguridad y él no estaba dispuesto a jugar con fuego, no sin salir quemado. Por lo que decidió hacer lo que cualquier hombre prudente y sabio haría: _huir_. A sabiendas de que debería haberlo hecho tiempo atrás, decidió que nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender de sus errores y se dijo a si mismo que a partir de ese mismo día pondría una pared entre ambos, pero aquello era una mera excusa. El verdadero plan que Sasuke trazaba en su retorcida mente era hacer uso como nunca de las facultades que le otorgaba su título de abogado.

Una exquisita sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios del joven, imponente y casual, recostado sobre la silla con ambos brazos descansando tras su cabeza, era el perfecta imagen de la despreocupación y confianza.

Ino le había confiado el proceso de adopción a él, diciéndole que _"nadie estaría más facultado para encargarse de algo tan importante como su futuro que él mismo"._ Y cuánta razón había tenido…

Era una lástima que ambos lo interpretasen de distinta forma, mientras su pobre esposa partía rumbo al instituto en busca de Sakura, con la confianza de que su marido se encargaría de acelerar al máximo el papeleo, Sasuke se encargaba de hacer exactamente todo lo contrario.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios, pero esta vez con cierto nivel de exasperación. El simple hecho de pensar en su hermano compartiendo el Volvo con su mujer y su… y Sakura, hacía que los puños del ojinegro se fruncieran hasta volver sus nudillos tan níveos que daba la impresión de que sus huesos de traslucían por sobre la pálida piel.

Maldijo en voz baja al recordar que Ino sabría cuidar a la pequeña.

— ¿Pequeña?— bufó frustrado. Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se recordó a si mismo agradecer Hinata por estrellar su coche, su mujer tenia un corazón tan enorme que no había vacilado una sola vez al momento de ofrecerle su carro.

_Al menos el volvo era más espacioso…_ _Neji no tendría muchas ocasiones para estirar una de sus escurridizas manos y…._

— ¡Dios!— gimió aterrado de solo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke ignoraba que su infierno estaba recién comenzando.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y antes de que Sakura pudiese ser consciente, se cumplía un mes desde su estadía en esa casa. Un mes en el que la nueva integrante de la familia había tenido que soportar más de lo que una chica promedio podría.

Su enorme lista de problemas se encontraba encabezado por la persona que menos imaginó podría simbolizar uno, Neji Uchiha, el hermano pequeño de Sasuke y ahora mejor conocido como el único soltero de ese clan, y es que había que darle méritos al chico se había comportado como un verdadero caballero, pero a Sakura comenzaba a ahogarle tanto… _interés._

También estaba el factor Sasuke, o como ella le llamada _"su casi inexistencia"_. Él parecía un verdadero fantasma, no le veía nunca, tampoco es que le importase demasiado y que durmiese menos horas por esperar a que llegase-_hipotéticamente, claro está…-._

Cuando se veían él se limitaba a sonreírle con educación, o simplemente pasar de ella. Esta última era la más habitual, a no ser que estuviese Ino, ahí el hermoso dueño de esos ojos negros se convertía en la amabilidad encarnada en persona.

— Esto es lo mejor— se repetía la joven una y otra vez, recordando las muchas veces en que Sasuke solía ignorarla.

— Así deben ser las cosas. ¡Se sensata maldita sea! — gimió contra su almohada, acallando los sollozos, mientras enterraba su rostro en la misma y sacudía sus pies descalzos con frustración y cierto nivel de histeria.

— No tengo mucho tiempo… Ino acaba de dormirse y yo… Yo necesito hablar contigo. — esa voz; esa dulce y varonil voz, con la mezcla perfecta entre sensualidad y desespero. Esa voz… lo significó todo.

Alzó el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, con los ojos irritados y el cabello aún anudado en una trenza le daba un aspecto inofensivo e infantil. Sasuke se quedo estático.

Las mejillas sonrosadas le invitaban a…¡Él deseaba hacer tantas cosas!.

Sakura repasó el cuerpo de su padre con una rapidez envidiable, pero sin perder detalle. A diferencia del resto de los hombres, él no utilizaba el clásico pijama a rayas, en cambio se limitaba a un cómodo short azul y una camiseta del mismo color, la que a diferencia de la prenda interior, se ajustaba a la perfección a cada una de las terminaciones en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Una repentina e irrefrenable oleada de calor se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven. En efecto fue rápida, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke no notase el efecto que provocaba en ella.

Después de todo, _¿Cómo podría él pasar por alto la evidente erección en los pezones de su hija?_

_Fin del capitulo 10..._

* * *

Hola! Como dije aquí les traigo la continuación del fic…

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD.

Y un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene

_La imagen era digna de una postal. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, ninguno hizo ademán de eliminar esa indecorosa cercanía, pero tampoco por eliminarla. Tensos a la par se limitaron a tomar una bocanada de aire, al hacer este singular gesto al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Encontrando las respuestas que necesitaban en los ojos del otro por hacer sido descubiertos in fraganti._

—Te deseo —lo soltó sin anestesia. Ya estaba dicho, pensó para sí, con un inmerecido alivio al no haber sido abofeteado por la joven en cuanto las palabras fueron vomitadas por su boca.

—Lo sé —respondió tensa, pero sin apartar la vista de esas negras gemas que la penetraban sin piedad, derritiendo toda defensa que hubiese querido levantar, antes de siquiera intentarlo.

.

.

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26


	11. Rendirse

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****CUNNING ANGEL**., **ella me dio su autorización para adaptarla a un Sasusaku. Así como tampoco los personajes de Naruto; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias:** AU y OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, sobre todo en Sakura y Sasuke.

* * *

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**.**_

_**Rendirse**_

"_Te Amo"_ habían sido las palabras que murmuró su esposa en medio de jadeos, mientras le hacía el amor la noche anterior.

Era lo correcto, se decía a sí mismo, mientras intentaba encontrar en su interior algún argumento que le hiciese comprender el porqué fue incapaz de responder.

Recordó sus finos labios, el fastuoso azul diseminado en sus ojos, lo mucho que solía excitarle el modo en que sus rubios cabellos surcaban con elegancia esos impresionantes senos, pero nada. Sasuke no encontraba motivo alguno para justificar su actuar, al menos no uno que estuviese dispuesto a asumir.

_La engañas con la mente_ —le recordó su conciencia, mientras se llevaba el humeante brebaje a la boca. El café parecía estar gélido en comparación a la abrasadora temperatura que dominaba en sus labios. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si la adolescente se paseaba frente suyo con un diminuto pantaloncillo y una delgada camiseta, que para colmo de los males le quedaba un poco grande y a ratos le permitía una vista excepcional de su delicado hombro.

Tragó el gemido con ayuda del caliente líquido y se limitó a desviar la vista, cosa difícil puesto que la joven se empeñaba en tentarlo, de forma dulce e ingenua, pero efectiva al fin y al cabo.

De pronto notó que sus mejillas se volvían rosas, cosa común en ella, pero no a ese extremo. Sasuke se preocupó pensando que tal vez le faltase el oxígeno, _o tal vez sólo era una excusa._

Gran error, ya que en cuanto se acercó a la chica esta se alejó por instinto, pero aun cubrió sus hombros como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

_Vergüenza,_ era todo cuanto se podía sentir en el ambiente, imperante e inflexible.

Sasuke se sintió un degenerado, la acusaba en sus pensamientos de provocarlo, de tentarle con descarado y fingido disimulo, cuando el único delito de la chica había sido levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para tomar desayuno, quizás con el mismo propósito que él. _No encontrarse el uno al otro…_

—Lo siento —confesó angustiado, sólo para salir media hora antes de lo habitual, en dirección a su trabajo. Maldiciéndose por no contener su deseo, por no disimular el hambre feroz que le embargaba cada vez que la sabía cercana e incluso maldiciendo a Ino por dormir mientras él madrugaba junto a su hija.

A diferencia de Sasuke su esposa trabajaba sólo en las tardes, no así Sakura, quien alegando que ya conocía el recorrido se iba sola al instituto. Evitando a toda costa compartir el vehículo con el esposo de Ino.

_Mantente alejado de la tentación—_ se recordó Sasuke, mientras manejaba lejos de su infierno personal, quería ser tan fuerte como esa niña, que pese a ser ocho años menor que él, demostraba una madurez envidiable.

_Pareces tú el adolescente que ridículamente está dominado por sus hormonas—_ sonrió ante la veracidad de su ocurrencia, pero sin un ápice de alegría. De pronto la revelación de lo obvio se abrió paso en su intelecto y el exagerado ruido de un Volvo frenando en seco captó la atención de todos los peatones a la deriva.

— Esto no puede continuar así, hoy mismo hablaré con ella_—_ y lo hizo, esa misma noche en cuanto Ino se durmió acudió como un bandido a la habitación contigua.

No golpeó por temor a despertar a su esposa, la sola idea de ello hacia que en su pecho se instalase una opresión desgarradora. Si su mujer se enterase de lo que se maquinaba en el interior de su hogar moriría, la desilusión la dejaría hecha trisas. Ella quería a esa criatura como si verdaderamente la hubiese concebido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto su mano se situó en el picaporte unos agudos sollozos consiguieron que su cuerpo se tensara en el acto.

Abrió la puerta con una maestría envidiable, sin emitir ruido alguno, sus pies avanzaron como si se tratasen de zapatillas de algodón sobre la plana superficie, hasta que finalmente lo único que le separaba de su hija era una larga y sensual cortina de cabello que dejaba libre un intento de trenza. Ella se veía adorable, _pero tentadora._

—Es lo mejor _—sollozó su pequeña, pero él no sabía si le hablaba a él o a sí misma. De seguro ya le había oído llegar y era su forma indirecta de hacerle ver que su presencia no era grata…_

Acostada de boca hacia la cama y abrazada al almohadón como único consuelo a su desdicha. Sasuke pensó que en verdad Sakura era un Ángel. Su mujer podría parecer una ninfa, inclusive una diosa, pero Sakura no parecía tal cosa, Sakura lo era. En esencia y apariencia.

Sus pequeños pies descalzos se movían con desespero a un ritmo trémulo. Y sus largos cabellos se mostraban repartidos por la cama, formando una molesta barrera, él sólo podía apreciar la parte posterior de la adolescente.

Observó sus brazos, largos y delgados; apreció sus manos, frágiles; muy pequeñitas. Su vista continuó vagando: en torno a sus caderas, por la estrechez de su cintura. Alucinó cuando su vista se encontró con un pequeño y redondeado trasero, alzado de forma natural por las gloriosas curvas que le había otorgado el creador. Sí, ella era un ángel.

— Así deben ser las cosas. ¡Sé sensata, maldita sea! — sus palabras lo sobresaltaron, trayéndolo de forma súbita y abrupta de regreso al mundo real, a su presente.

Su mano a esas alturas ya se había comenzado a mover por inercia, en la búsqueda de la tibia y suave piel que clamaba por su roce. Porque él lo sabía, la había probado antes y tenía la certeza de que era tersa y exquisita. Se detuvo antes de que Sakura se alarmase, no la tocaría… ni hoy, ni nunca. Pero, entonces volvió a oírla, su llanto derramaba miel, y un nivel de suplica tan profundo que el joven padre tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia la boca para contener el gemido.

_¿Cómo era posible que su niña sufriese tanto?_ Peor aún, _¿qué provocaría tal dolor en ella? ¿Sería él, o tal vez Neji?,_ de seguro Ino no podía ser culpable, ella era la única víctima en todo este asunto. Sólo en ese instante cayó en cuenta de que si Sakura no era consciente de que él se encontraba a su lado, sus recientes palabras carecían de valor. Ella se refería a sí misma, ¡Y con justa razón! Ella había sido clara "sé sensata".

— No tengo mucho tiempo… Ino acaba de dormirse y yo… Yo necesito hablar contigo —articuló con el cuerpo tenso y a duras penas conteniendo su tartamudeo. Ni en sus peores años de instituto una mujer lo había conseguido poner nervioso. Nadie, inclusive su esposa _-a quien había comprobado que podía mentirle sin inmutarse-_ nadie excepto Sakura.

Su pequeño rostro se encontraba humedecido, quizás un poco hinchado, pero Sasuke no lo notó. Él se encontraba por absurdo que pareciese observando con hambre inmensurable sus ojos, porque en este último mes Sasuke Uchiha se había privado de ellos más de lo que podía soportar. Disfrutó más tiempo del que tenía planeado bebiendo de esa imagen, su rostro: esa pequeña nariz se encontraba roja, y bajo el hermoso par de adictivos luceros se encontraban dos caminos que habían dejado sus tiernas lágrimas al surcar su rostro.

No pasó desaperciba la rápida, pero codiciosa, mirada que su hija le ofrendó a su cuerpo. Algo en su interior hizo contacto cuando cayó en cuenta del contexto, su pequeña había estado llorando, hablaba de ser sensata, de hacer lo correcto. Él la deseaba, eso estaba lejos de serlo, y su reciente mirada dejaba en evidencia de que el sentimiento era recíproco.

_Él iría a parar directo al infierno._

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — inquirió con una timidez que no poseía, a lo que la aludida se limitó a asentir. Él no tardó en obedecer, y acomodarse junto al frágil y cautivador cuerpo.

_La imagen era digna de una postal. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, ninguno hizo ademán de eliminar esa indecorosa cercanía, pero tampoco por eliminarla. Tensos a la par se limitaron a tomar una bocanada de aire, al hacer este singular gesto al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Encontrando las respuestas que necesitaban en los ojos del otro por hacer sido descubiertos in fraganti._

—Te deseo —lo soltó sin anestesia. Ya estaba dicho, pensó para sí, con un inmerecido alivio al no haber sido abofeteado por la joven en cuanto las palabras fueron vomitadas por su boca.

—Lo sé —respondió tensa, pero sin apartar la vista de esas negras gemas que la penetraban sin piedad, derritiendo toda defensa que hubiese querido levantar, antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—Es por eso que me evitabas, ¿no?

—Hay que huir de las tentaciones, la misma Biblia lo dice… —respondió casual, y de pronto comenzó a sentirse demasiado cómodo en compañía de la joven, y confiado… tanto así, que estiró su brazo para atraerla hacia sí, Sakura no se opuso, por el contrario, se sintió en el mismo cielo cuando aspiró el varonil perfume que expelía el cuello de Sasuke. Nunca estuvo más cómoda que en ese instante, recostada sobre el pecho de quien debía llamar padre.

_Sakura sentía que sus pezones ardían bajo verdadero fuego, tanto así que dolía, la exquisita voz de Sasuke despertaba cosas que desconocía, sensaciones sin precedentes. Y mientras los dedos de su padre no dejaban de acaricias su larga y medio trenzada cabellera ella sólo pensaba en juntar más las piernas, intentando por todos los medios contener el palpitar de esa zona tan íntima que sólo hace unos meses había comenzado a quemar._

— Entonces, ¿admites que has estado escapando de mí? — ella hablaba en susurros al igual que él, ambos sabían el riesgo que corrían, por lo que no fue necesario dar explicaciones. Se limitaron a hablar despacio, pero aun así, para Sasuke fue muy fácil imaginarse el tierno puchero que se habría formado en su boca esbozar esa pregunta.

Y es que a estas alturas, Sasuke se había memorizado casi cada gesto en la chica. Un mes… Un mes había sido demasiado, ignorarla no le había servido de nada, muy por el contrario. Verla a diario y limitarse a un saludo se había vuelto un martirio.

— Sí, lo admito, me has pillado— musitó contra su pelo, mientras besaba su cien, entretanto sus manos repartían caricias en asenso por su estrecha cintura.

En cuanto le oyó decir eso Sakura supo que no podía seguir ocultándoselo. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si mal que mal dos siempre sería mejor que uno, la suma hace la fuerza, tal vez con la ayuda del otro conseguirían superar este problema, y darle fin de una vez por todas a esa egoísta situación.

Sasuke soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando en un veloz movimiento la joven quedó a horcajadas suyas.

—Shhhh; yo también te deseo —susurró en su oído, antes de introducir unos finos y pequeños dedos bajo su camiseta y comenzar a subirla. Sasuke los sintió fríos y temblorosos, mas no se quejó. Nunca el frío le había parecido tan estimulante como ahora.

Cerró los ojos por inercia ante el placer que le otorgaban las caricias de la desinhibida adolescente, y aunque lo que para la inexperta niña era una verdadera lucha, para él se había convertido en un placer supremo. Sin embargo, notó que a ella le estaba costando caro su propio arranque de valentía, pero en vez de hacer lo que cualquier adulto sensato y responsable haría, tomó sus pequeñas manitas y se las llevo hacia sus labios, para depositar sobre estos un beso tan largo y sensual que esta vez a Sakura le fue imposible contener el gemido.

Sin esperar a que ella hiciese algo, lejos de actuar con la razón terminó él mismo la labor por ella. Liberándose de una maldita vez de esa molesta prenda.

Sakura se encontraba atónita, lo había visto sin polera, era cierto. Pero, jamás en su vida podría terminar de acostumbrarse a apreciar a la perfección de su anatomía, sobre todo cuando sus manos tiempo atrás se habían hecho una muy buena idea de lo bien que se sentían cada uno de esos vigorizados músculos bajo el roce de sus dedos.

Recorrió cada una de las líneas que surcaban ese perfecto abdomen, y sin conformarse con sentirle tenso inclino su rostro para acariciarlas con su lengua.

Sasuke no se contuvo más y tomando ese pequeño rostro entre sus manos estampó su boca contra la de ella, bebiéndose los labios de la joven con una sed muy difícil de ser saciada algún día. Penetró esa cálida y dulce cavidad, con tal ímpetu que en el caminó consiguió tragarse cada uno de los gemidos de Sakura, todos con sólo una palabra flotando entre sus labios _"Sasuke"_. Su nombre nunca más podría ser recordado por el chico con tan nivel de necesidad, porque en eso se habían vuelto los desesperados jadeos de su hija para él. Una verdadera droga.

Y él aún no tenía suficiente de su dosis…

Sin interrumpir el beso, sus manos se abrieron paso avariciosas, bajo la delgada y reveladora camiseta, rozando sin disimulo las rígidas cumbres de la sonrojada mujercita, aún por encima de la ropa interior estas parecían arder de deseo, duras y erectas, pidiendo a gritos por los labios de su ansioso padre.

Los dientes de Sasuke no tuvieron mayor complicación al alojarse sobre una de las cimas, mientras que sus ávidos dedos arrancaban esa molesta prenda.

La rosada carne sabía a cielo, y con ahogo recorriendo su humanidad Sasuke Uchiha supo que ni la mejor de sus fantasías podría hacerle justicia. Tal vez no eran tan gruesas como las de Ino, y ciertamente no eran tan oscuras como las de ella, pero el sabor que estas desprendían eran todo lo que el dueño de esos cabellos de negros necesitaba para subsistir. Aquello había pasado a ser su maná.

Con sus pieles sudadas de pura anticipación; no tuvieron que transcurrir demasiados minutos para que padre e hija se meciesen uno contra el otro. Ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, y con el deseo impreso en cada ápice de su humedecida piel.

La trenza de Sakura había desaparecido, y largas ondas rosadas surcaban esa pálida y tersa piel, cubriendo a medias la zona de su busto, y siguiendo más abajo; rozando con timidez la zona del ombligo de Sasuke.

Él se irguió en su puesto; rompiendo por escasos minutos el ósculo, quedando sentado sobre la cama y de paso apoyando con firmeza su espalda en la cabecera de la misma, mientras tanto Sakura rodeaba ambos brazos por su grueso, caliente y muy sudado cuello para enterrar al instante sus pequeños deditos en esa rebelde cabellera.

— Te deseo tanto…— musitó mientras su lengua delineaba hambrienta el paladar de la joven.

Ella asintió antes de abrir los ojos pasmada y exclamar un improperio, al sentir la amplia mano de Sasuke rozar la cara interna de su muslo. No era una simple caricia y Sakura estaba conciente de ello, cinco dedos nunca fueron tan gratos ni le proporcionaron tal abrigo como lo hacía su padre adoptivo en este instante.

Fuego, y una necesidad que tenía nombre y apellido comenzó a afligirla. Lloriqueando de pura excitación, a Sasuke le pareció que aún teniéndola sobre él, con posición aventajada, lo quisiera o no, Sakura Haruno sería siempre la cosa más inocente que había visto en su vida.

El calor abrasador que imperaba en su centro, seguido por el desenfrenado ardor que la sobrecogía con cada nueva caricia que le era propinada, sin lugar a dudas era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada.

No existía Ino, no existía un hogar, no había un padre ni una hija, ni siquiera Sasuke o Sakura, sólo eran un par de chicos, ignorando los ocho años de edad que les diferenciaban, eran únicamente dos cuerpos, deseándose, sintiéndose; necesitándose, y dispuestos como nunca a satisfacer esa hambre, a sucumbir de una vez por todas a esa hoguera que ellos mismos habían iniciado.

El sonido de sus gemidos suplicando al otro por que cesase la tortura en sus caderas se implantó con soberanía en el ambiente.

Nunca el deseo fue más prohibido y más letal. ¿Lealtad? ¿Fidelidad? No existe eso cuando la lujuria te ciega. Con su esposa durmiendo y descansando tranquila; agotada después de un arduo día, Sasuke Uchiha no se detuvo a analizar lo que era o no correcto, envió a la basura los hermosos cuatro años que llevaban de matrimonio y Sakura… La joven era un caso perdido, no recordaba ni su nombre, mucho menos se detendría a pensar en la aberrante traición que ambos le estaban infiriendo a Ino.

Interrumpieron su beso en busca de aire, con ambas frentes impregnadas del salino líquido y unidas por una fuerza superior a la atracción; tanto Sasuke como Sakura se atrevieron a abrir sus ojos. ¿Vergüenza, culpa? Todo lo que afloraba en ellos era dicha, retorcida, prohibida, pero asquerosamente adictiva dicha.

Las cimas de la adolescente repercutían traviesas contra el torso de Sasuke, fuerte y tonificado, en medio de ardientes y estremecedores roces. El trabajo que ejercían a la par se volvía tormentoso, al intentar recuperar un poco de oxígeno, tan preciado y a la vez inoportuno. Sus temblorosos cuerpos se rozaban al compás de los torpes intentos de inhalación, mientras jade y negro se atravesaban con desgarradora ansiedad. Sus ojos más que luceros evocaban una verdadera lucha: por obtener el máximo del otro, por derramar toda esa lujuria desbordante de una maldita vez, él por llenarla y ella por sentirse colmada del inhibido placer.

— Tenemos que parar— murmuró Sasuke, escondiendo en el acto su cabeza en la curvatura naciente por la unión de sus senos. Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a suspirar y acariciar los sedosos cabellos de su padre. Su padre… ¿Podría alguna vez verle como tal?

Él aún no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de articular esas palabras. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que no podía seguir. ¡No podía hacerla suya y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado! No la quería, por todos los cielos amaba a su esposa.

Una lágrima surcó su a estas alturas lívido rostro, al caer en cuenta de que había tenido que sucumbir por segunda vez a la tentación para comprender que amaba a su mujer, porque la amaba ¿Cierto?.

¿Qué otra cosa podría significar el desgarrador dolor en su pecho? Y la culpa…

— Shh, tranquilo— musitó la pequeña haruno, mientras besaba el remolino que formaban su oscura cabellera.

Sasuke alzó el rostro y la supo como si fuese posible más hermosa aún. Era su propia Venus traída desde el fondo del Hades. Una diosa arrastrada desde el olimpo hacia la hoguera de los infiernos, su propio infierno personal, su molestia. Tan hermosa, tan malditamente hermosa. Demasiado.

_¿Qué hacía ella consolándolo?_ — pensaba avergonzado, mientras le redargüía la conciencia, si es que aún tenía una…

— No lo entiendes, te pido que te detengas. Pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en hacerte mía. ¡Te deseo a un punto en que duele! Pero-

— No me amas, es más, ni siquiera me quieres— afirmó Sakura, demasiado serena. _Increíble_, pensó para sí. Sin terminar de dar crédito a su actuar. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Si no fuese porque Sasuke se detiene, ella no hubiese dudado en entregarle su virginidad.

Una oleada de asco le sobrevino al pensar que había estado a punto de arriesgarlo todo por un hombre que a duras penas le despertaba ternura, lo deseaba era cierto. Pero ahí se quedaba todo; ni siquiera lo podría ver como un potencial amigo, él era sexy, hermoso, exquisito… y la lista seguía, pero no lo quería.

— No, no te amo, pero me encantas. ¡Me fascinas! — Sasuke se irguió para hacerle frente, mientras la chica se cubría su delantera por inercia, hacía minutos ya que la atmosfera había cambiado entre ambos. Evidentemente la lujuria había pasado a segundo plano.

— No paro de pensar en tu olor, tu perfume pasó a formar parte de mi vida desde ese primer día, cuando te vi en el orfanato lo supe Sakura… Sabía que esto era un tremendo error. ¡No sé en qué pensaba Ino cuando me convenció de que te adoptásemos! No hay forma en que consiga arrancarte de mi mente, tu sabor. Tengo impregnado en mis labios el gusto de tu lengua. — Sakura cerró sus ojos, aterrada, sus palabras no le dolían, por el contrario ella misma no terminaba de comprender cómo su amiga podía ser tan ingenua, _o benigna,_ al haberla traído a su casa.

— Esta fijación por ti es… enfermiza y— los negros orbes de Sasuke no miraban las trémulas y delicadas manos que cubrían a duras penas la desnudez en sus pechos. Ellos la observaban directo a los ojos, con cierto deje de cautela. Un sutil arrebol de posó en sus mejillas, volviendo el contraste entre su barba a ras y su piel más notorio.

_A la joven le pareció algo tierno._

Ella le observaba expectante, atenta a cuáles serían sus próximas palabras, el dejarla en suspenso y actuar de modo tan nervioso convertía al pésimo intento de padre en un simple chico frente a una chica, tímido y culpable, rascando la zona baja de su cabeza y observándola con precaución directo a sus ojos, demostraba cualquier impresión, menos seguridad.

— Me está matando —añadió, dando por terminada su conversación. Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió de forma rápida, con su arrugada camiseta.

Con la vista clavada en el edredón, casi saltó cuando la cálida mano de Sasuke le ofreció la parte superior de su pijama.

— Gracias— sonrió con timidez, gesto al que el ojinegro respondió con una curvatura en su boca. No era un gesto a lo que se podría catalogar como sonrisa, pero era un buen intento, torcida y sensual, pero tensa… digna del ambiente que les embargaba.

— Gracias a ti, no te mereces esto. Siento, siento como si abusara de ti. Eres tan joven ¡Y ya has visto! Al parecer no podemos mantener una conversación civilizada sin que termine poniendo mis manos sobre ti.

Ella soltó una risita que a Sasuke se le hizo entre traviesa e infantil.

— El punto es que esto no puede volver a suceder— intentó que su voz sonase firme, pero la adolescente ya había adquirido confianza. ¿De dónde? La misma Sakura no tenía idea, pero fuese como fuese el efecto era el mismo. Se había puesto en pie sobre la cama, para quedar a su altura, quien erguido junto al lecho, y con su camisa ya puesta le fue imposible resistirse al dulce beso que le propinó su hijastra.

— Ajá— musitó contra sus labios, coqueta y sensual, envolviendo la cálida piel de su cuello con los brazos y alzándose en puntillas para profundizar el tierno beso.

— No volverá a suceder— masculló con voz ronca, mientras su dulce lengua se habría paso en el interior de la exquisita boca de Sasuke, palpándola, saboreándola, y entre lamidas y succiones cayeron juntos sobre la colcha, aún tibia por el encuentro anterior.

La mañana siguiente Ino despertó con un molesto mareo, por lo que corrió apresurada en dirección al baño. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a su habitación, su malestar pasó a segundo plano, observar a su esposo dormir con una infantil sonrisa en sus labios le obligó a recordarse a sí misma esconder las pastillas que había dejado en un descuido sobre el velador. Lo último que deseaba es que Sasuke se preocupase, después de todo ¿Qué daño podría causarle no conciliar el sueño? Ninguno.

Pero, aún así era mejor tomar precauciones, y esas benditas píldoras eran una verdadera salvación para dormir como un bebé.

Volvió a la cama, era sábado, por lo que se acurrucó junto a su esposo, envolviendo su cintura con las manos y sonriendo contra su cuello.

_La vida no podía ser más perfecta_ — pensó con optimismo, antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Fin del capitulo 11...

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic…

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron y a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos… un beso para cada uno de ustedes xD.

P.D.: Tratare de actualizar cada semana, siempre y cuando halla mínimo 6 reviews xD…no se que día pero si lo hare...aunque si no lo hago ténganme paciencia trato de actualizar pero me olvido y la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Sakura26


End file.
